Give My Heart A Break
by xlil.miss.warblerx
Summary: Blaine Anderson was the new, badass, boy at McKinley High School. He didn't care what anyone else thought about him, especially the teachers and he was always causing trouble. He was also a heart breaker who didn't believe in love, this was all until he met Kurt Hummel...x Kurttany Friendship! x Warning: Sexual References and Swearing x Might be rated 'M' for later chapters!
1. New School, New Friend?

**_First Story! *whoopwhoop!* I hope you like it! Love you all xxx_**

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language_**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was the new boy at McKinley High School. He was the type of guy who never had any trouble getting what or who he wanted. He was boastful, arrogant, and immature and was always causing trouble. He didn't care what anyone else thought about him, especially the teachers. With his behavior he's been kicked out of his last 5 schools in the last two years, so he never stayed in the same place for too long, but he never seemed to care. All he cared about was himself and who he had sex with. He was a heart breaker and slept with all the gay guys (and even a few girls as 'experiments') in his last schools, there wasn't many before Blaine came out but, they saw how popular and cool he was and they came out, than slept with him. Even though everyone knew he was a player they couldn't resist his gorgeous hazel eyes, sexy black curls, luscious smile and his signature black leather jacket and pink sunglasses.

* * *

Blaine got out of his car wearing his favorite pair of tight black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and pink sunglasses. As he walked into the school he lit a cigarette and strutted down the hallway until he saw a blonde cheerleader on her own at her locker. He leaned up against the locker next to her and said "**Sup,**" the girl turned to face him. "**Err hi, who are you?**" she questioned.

"**Names Blaine Anderson, I just transferred here…**"

"**Oh well, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, what brings you to McKinley High?**"

"**Had to come here, got kicked out of my last school… and the other 4 before that…**"

Brittany looked surprised "**So you're like a badass?**"

"**I guess**" Blaine shrugged.

"**That's so cool, do you wanna make out?**"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "**I really would but, I'm gay…**" he chuckled.

"**Oh, did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?**" Brittany said innocently. Blaine started to realize she wasn't the smartest girl ever… but he didn't care he just smiled at her.

"**Cool, err do you know were the principal's office is Britt?**"

"**Yeah, this way.**" she grabbed his hand and were walking down the hall and Blaine threw his cigarette on the floor and was standing on it when he heard a familiar voice shout "**hey, cut it out!**" Blaine looked up to see a man with brown sandy hair wearing blue jeans and white shirt with a vest over it. He was with two women. One was a small ginger and the other was a tall blonde. When the man saw Blaine's face and cheeky smile his eyes widened and his bottom jaw fell to the floor. Everyone was staring as Blaine said with a smirk. "**Mr Schuester, fancy seeing you here!**"

"**Oh my god…**"

"**You guys know each other?**" the tall blonde woman said with a smirk on her face.

"**Oh we go way back don't we Will?**" Blaine grinned.

"**It's Mr Schuster to you Anderson!**" Shouted Mr Schue, Blaine Laughed at the sight of his face.

"**I got Blaine excluded from his first school, so he set fire to my car.**" The tall blonde woman burst out laughing after he said that.

"**You can't prove that.**" Blaine and the tall blonde woman said in unison. She reached out to shake Blaine's hand he took it and she said "**I'm Coach Sue Sylvester, but you can call me Coach Sue.**"

"**Blaine Anderson**" He smirked. Coach Sue looked at Mr Schue and said "**I like this kid Will!**" Mr Schue shook his head glared at Blaine and said "**Please don't tell me you've transferred here…**"

"**I have actually!**" Blaine grinned. Mr Schue sighed angrily and walked away along with the ginger woman and Coach Sue. Everyone was staring at Blaine, he did a little side smile, took Brittany's hand and said confidently "**What you all looking at?!**" and walked to the principal's office.


	2. Meeting

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language_**

* * *

"**I'll wait here if you want?**" Asked Brittany as Blaine walked through the principal's office door."**Why would you want to do that?**" Blaine asked confused.

"**I do it for all my friends!**" she smiled. Blaine smiled at her innocence.

"**Well,**" _Friends? That's sweet. _"**Okay."** He then walked into the office.

Blaine walked in to see a sort of oldish man sat at a desk. "**Alright, names Blaine Anderson, I'm new, just started today and I need my classes sheet crap.**" shrugged Blaine. The man looked up at him and said "**Hello Blaine, My name is Principal Figgins and your lucky I let you in so less of the language. And yes I've got your lessons on here.**" He looked up at Blaine and handed him a sheet of paper. He noticed Brittany stood outside. "**What's Brittany S. Pierce doing outside?"**

**"Shes waiting for me, shes gonna take me to my class."**

**"Oh is she? Get her in here."** Blaine walked over to the door and got Brittany to come inside. She smiled. "**Hi Principal Figgins."**

**"Hello Brittany, Blaine's told me your taking him to his next class...?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"Well how would you feel about hanging out with him for a few days. you know show him around and stuff?"**

**"Err yeah I guess if that's cool with Blaine?" **She turned to look at Blaine and he said "**Err"** He looked at her. _Well she is the only friend I've got so far... and shes really nice. "_**Okay, it's cool with me." **Brittany's face lit up and she gave him a huge hug and he hugged him new friend back.

"**Alright then... well go on then." **Said Principal Figgins. Both Blaine and Brittany left the room.

* * *

Kurt Hummel walked into the Spanish classroom with his best friend Mercedes Jones. They sat down at the back of their class behind a Santana Lopez a beautiful, bitchy cheerleader that their in Glee Club with. Both Kurt and Mercedes love her though, because she's a good friend at heart. "**Hey Lady Hummel do you know where Britt is?"** said Santana. Kurt just rolled his eyes at her and said "**No, i thought she was with you, you don't think she got lost again do you?" **

**"Nah, she'll be fine!"** replied Mercedes.

"**Oh my god, did you see the new guy this morning? he's really hot!" **asked Santana. Kurt and Mercedes shook their heads as Mr Schue walked in. "**Sorry I'm late guys! Ok lets make a start. When I call your names out raise you hand and say he-"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know the drill!" **interupted Noah Puckerman (well he gets called Puck) on the table next to Santana sat next to his best friend Finn Hudson, Kurts stepbrother.

**"Alright well, Artie Abrams?"**

**"Here!" **said Artie at the front of the class.

**"Rachel Berry?"**

**"Here!" **Shouted Rachel sat in front of her boyfriend Finn. As Mr Schue was calling out everyone's names Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Finn and Puck were talking about the new boy...

**"He's a badass too, I can tell!" **whispered Santana.

**"oooh Puck! looks like might have a bit of competition there!" **laughed Mercedes.

**"Ha! Yeah right! Everyone knows I'm badass no.1!" **shouted Puck. Which made everyone laugh.

**"Brittany S. Pierce?" **asked Mr Schue. Just as Brittany walked through the door.

**"Here!" **she smiled, Blaine then walked in moments behind her and leaned in the door way as Brittany went and sat in her seat next to Santana, everyone was silent and stared at Blaine. Mr Schue's bottom jaw dropped once again.

"**Oh my god its him!" **Santana said turning round back to Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Puck. They all turned to look at him. _holy crap he's gorgeous! _Kurt thought to himself biting his lip staring at him.

**"Hello again. It turns out I'm staying!" **he chuckled.

**"Oh my god... you have gotta be kidding me!" **Mr Schue sighed. Blaine just laughed at his face again.

"**Nice to see ya so happy about it then!" **laughed Blaine as he walked to the back of the class and stood behind the table next to Kurt's.

"**Alright everyone meet Blaine Anderson, it wont take you long to realize he's all mouth!" **Everyone looked back at Blaine. Blaine raised his eyebrows and said "**Why do you hate me so much Will?"**

**"Okay two things Anderson, first of all I've already told you it's Mr Schue! And second, why did you set fire to my car?" **When Mr Schue said that everyone except Puck turned around to face Blaine with wide eyes and their bottom jaw on the floor. Puck just gave him a high five and said "**Wow dudee!"**

**"You can't prove I did that!" **he grinned slowly shaking his head. Mr Schue glared at him, stood up and said "**Right everyone get on with the worksheet on your desk. And you get outside." **Blaine looked behind his back and then pointed at himself sarcastically. Then he stood up, noticed Kurt looking at him and gave him a wink which made Kurt blush. And walked out the room with Mr Schue. Santana turned to Brittany and asked "**How come you came in with him? Did you make out with him?!" **Puck, Mercedes and Kurt turned so they were facing her.

"**Nope! Principal Figgins told me to show him to his classes and stuff..."**

**"Why didn't you make out with him?"**

**"He's Gay..." **Everyone looked at Brittany as if she was crazy. Then Blaine came back and sat in the seat behind Puck. They all turned to Blaine and Puck said "**Hey dude, are you gay?"**

**"Yeah, why?" **Kurt's heart started racing when he found out it was true, _the hottest guy in school is gay, oh my god! _Kurt thought to himself, biting his lip.

**"Wanky…"** smirked Santana.

**"Britt just said you were, just making sure…" **answered Mercedes.

* * *

_**A/n: Wow, this was a pretty long chapter! Hope you liked it!xxx**_

_**Review Replies...**_

_**cold kagome: Did you mean Mr Schue doesn't like Blaine? haha i know right, i wanted a someone to hate him already, and i picked Mr Schue! xxx**_

_**unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: Haha, yay, happy you loved it! hope you liked this one too xxx**_

_**Unknown:Thank you! Well now.. hehe! I'm trying to update at least every two days! xxx**_

_**Love you all! xxx(:**_


	3. Douchebag!

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language._**

* * *

Blaine was strutting down the hall to his locker when he saw a boy wearing super tight, red skinny jeans. _Great ass!_ He thought as was walking passed the boy he pretended to squeeze it, when the boy grabbed his arm and smashed it against a locker. Blaine looked at boy and realized it was the one he winked at in Spanish, but he didn't realize how god damn beautiful he was until this point. He has amazingly styled brown hair, the clearest porcelain skin he had ever seen and the most stunning glass eyes that made Blaine's heart beat a bit faster.

**"Don't touch me!" **The boy shouted. Shoving Blaine's arm harder into the locker with a bitchy glare.

**"Hi. Names Blaine Anderson." **Blaine smirked.

"**I know who you are… stay away from me you douchebag!" **

**"Nice ass baby." **said Blaine with his best charming smile.

**"Don't call me that, your disgusting!" **

The boy turned to walk away when Blaine shouted **"What's your name baby!?"**

**"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."** He shouted back turning round the corner. Blaine just stood there, his heart racing, thinking about what just happened; _Kurt Hummel is the most beautiful boy in Lima. _And he wanted him, which as far as he was concerned, was what he was going to get…

* * *

Kurt practically ran to glee club after the Blaine incident, _holy crap I basically threw him against the locker, what the hell did I do that for!?_ He asked himself, _But, oh my god he's an asshole!_ He went to the back and took his seat next to Mercedes. **"Hey white boy!" **she smiled.

**"Hi" **Kurt said trying not to sound too pissed off.

"**Okay, before we get started I should tell you that Principal Figgins wants us to perform a song at the assembly tomorrow to get more people to audition this year!" **Announced Mr Schue.

**"But, Mr Schue whenever we perform in assembly everything always goes wrong!" **Exclaimed Tina Cohen-Chang at the front sat next to her boyfriend Mike Chang (No relation). Everyone started complaining to each other about performing.

**"Oh come on guys! I was thinking we could do a Ke$ha song?" **said Mr Schue. Everyone thought about it then they decided they will do it.

* * *

The next day in the assembly hall Principal Figgins announced **"Hello students, now we have a special treat, the New Directions will now perform 'Your Love is My Drug' by Ke-dollar sign-ha. Enjoy." **Blaine, sat in the middle of the audience, raised his eye brows as the curtains went up, to see Brittany stood at the front in the middle wearing denim shorts and a baggy top with her hair and makeup like Ke$ha's.

_Brittany:_

New Directions start dancing behind Brittany, who's dancing lead.

**Maybe I need some rehab**

**Or maybe just need some sleep**

**I got a sick obsession**

**I'm seeing it in my dreams**

**I'm looking down every alley**

**I'm making those desperate calls**

**I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall**

_New Directions:_

**What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!**

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**  
**(I said)**  
**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your lo ve, your love**

Blaine started staring at Kurt with a small side smile.

_Brittany:_  
**Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But left to my own devices,  
I'm addicted – it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy  
My sleaze is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a love sick crack head**

Blaine couldn't stop watching Kurt and thinking about how amazingly sexy he looks dancing. He put his hands through his hair and began chewing on his lip wondering how Kurt, a guy who he just met and who had just threw his arm against a locker, had such an effect on him…

_New Directions:_  
**What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!**

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**  
**(I said)**  
**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**

_Brittany:_**_  
_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave**

**Hey, so I got a question**  
**Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**  
**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum**  
**Is my love your drug?**  
**Your drug?**  
**Huh, your drug?**  
**Huh, your drug?**  
**Is my love your drug?**

_New Directions:_**_  
_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love**

**Because your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**  
**(I said)**  
**Your love, your love, your love is my drug**  
**Your love, your love, your love**

_Brittany:  
_**Hey, hey, so  
Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug  
I like your beard**

Everyone, including Blaine, claps and Blaine still couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt.

* * *

**_A/n: DISSOWNER! I don't own Ke$ha, glee or the song or basically anything… I wish i did though! Xx_**

**_Hmm, hope you liked this one; it's quite short actually so I'm going to get the next one up ASAP! I love this song, and I picked Brittany to sing it 'cos she's the Ke$ha/Brittany Sperce etc. one of the New Directions! (: xxx _**

**_Please Review, I love hearing from you! _**

**_Review Reply! Only got one…_**

**_ILuv Sterek: Thank you xxx_**

**_Thank you to everyone who actually reading this fanfic, you're amazing and I love you! xxx_**


	4. Kurt Has A Crush!

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language._**

* * *

Kurt walking up to Brittany. She still had here amazing Ke$ha outfit and makeup on.**"Hey Britt, that was amazing! And I love the style by the way!"** He Exclaimed. She turned to face him, gave him a big hug and smiled. **"Awh! Thank you my happy, happy unicorn."** Blaine walked up behind Kurt, leather jacket over his shoulder, sunglasses on and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

**"Sup Britt, that was awesome."** Kurt's heart fluttered as he heard the sexy voice of Blaine Anderson, Blaine turned to face him. **"How's it goin' baby?"** Suddenly Santana came up behind Brittany and said **"Hey Britt, Britt!"** she turned to see Kurt was blushing and Blaine grinning at him. **"Oh my god, are you two dating?!" **Blaine's grin turned into a smirk as Kurt's blush became even brighter. **"NO, I mean come on… Him?" **Kurt said pointing at Blaine. Blaine and Santana raised their eyebrows in unison. **"Hey Britt, let's go and give these guys some privacy!" **Smirked Santana she linked arms with Brittany, gave Blaine a wink and left Kurt and Blaine, alone, backstage. Kurt's turned to face Blaine **"What do you want?" **he sighed, Blaine smiled, _Holy shit, I love that smile!_ Kurt thought to himself.

**"I came to say that you guys were awesome, it was great. Your all pretty good performers…" **Blaine smiled. He took a long drag from his cigarette and then threw it on the floor and when he finished stomping on it he turned to walk away. But, before he started walking Kurt grabbed his arm and said **"Why you being so nice to me? Is this a plan to get me to have sex with you?"**

**"Donno, maybe…" **he smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him his best bitch glare.

**"You're such an asshole!"**

**"Ha! You love me really…"**

**"Yeah right, like I'd ever even like you!"**

Blaine walked up closer to Kurt and pushed him against the wall, trying not to hurt him… **"So what you're saying is, you're not attracted to me at all? Not even a little bit?" **He said giving Kurt his most charming smile.

** "That's the thing though; I just really," **_really, love that smile… _**"am not attracted to you… at all!" **Kurt lied, trying not to make it obvious.

**"So then what if I did this…" **Blaine slowly went closer and kissed Kurt's neck. **"Would that be okay?" **Blaine whispered on Kurt's neck, he then began running his hands up and down Kurt's waist and hips while kissing and sucking on Kurt's neck. Kurt had to try really hard not to let out a huge whine as he felt Blaine's luscious lips on his skin, he closed his eyes and tried to think about something else but couldn't stop thinking about how much he actually did want Blaine right there and then, he couldn't help but think of how hot and god damn sexy he was.

**"Your still not attracted to me baby?" **He whispered and carried on kissing Kurt's neck, **"Tell me you don't want me right now…" **

Kurt let a sudden moan slip **"Blaine… I…I…" **the school bell rang for class. Blaine pulled away, **"Wouldn't wanna miss class now would we?" **he smirked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. **"Please just leave me alone!"** He then walked past Blaine and headed for the hallway.

**"You know I can't do that baby!" **He shouted watching Kurt walk away.

* * *

Kurt practically ran out of the assembly hall, **"Of for god's sake…" **he sighed walking to math.

**"Hey Lady lips!" **shouted Santana walking behind him with Brittany, he rolled his eyes.

**"Hi girls, I've got to get to math, what's up?"**

**"Have you seen Blaine Anderson?" **asked Brittany.

**"Yeah, we left you guys alone to do stuff…" **smirked Santana. Kurt put on a sarcastic, fake smile then a bitchy glare. **"Oh yeah… why did you do that again?!"**

**"'Cos you like him…" **she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**"Yeah, right!" **Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

**"Yeah, okay"** She smirked** "I gotta go… see ya later Britt, Britt? Bye Lady Hummel!" **Brittany waved and Kurt just rolled his eyes at her again as Santana walked round the corner. Now it was just Kurt and Brittany, the hall was quiet and it was obvious that both Kurt and Brittany were very late for math. Brittany looked at Kurt with a smile.

**"Kurt, Santana's gone, you can tell me the truth… You and Blaine like each other; you're both such cute dolphins!" **Smiled Brittany turning her head to the side. **"You do like him don't you?"**

**"Britt, I" **_Sort of… maybe… kinda… like him. _**"don't like him…" **he said, trying to hide his true feelings.

**"Kurt, I may not be that weird scientist guy, what's his name?" she sighed**

**"Err…"**

**"Oh it doesn't matter! I may not be him, but I'm not stupid, I can tell you have a crush on him…" **

_Should I tell her? I mean she's one of my best friends… but she's close to Blaine… what if she tells him?! _Kurt wondered. _Oh wait, what the hell? I'm over reacting I don't even have a crush on him! Do I? No, no of course not!_

**"Kurt?" **Brittany asked, staring at him innocently.

**"Oh, I…I…err…"**

**"Kurt you can trust me, I won't tell him, I won't tell anyone… I promise."**

Kurt looked at her, she was innocently smiling and she had kind, truthful eyes…

**"Britt, I…I…" **He looked from side to side, making sure nobody was listening. **"I don't have a crush on him…"**

**"Aren't you attracted to him?"**

**"I… err…I"**

**"Oh my god, you are, aren't you!"**

**"Ugh… fine!"** he stood against the wall, put his head in his hands, slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Brittany watched him then sat down next to him, staring at him.

**"I… I…I just think he's just got the most beautiful hazel eyes, the sexiest hair I've ever seen… and he wears the most amazing skinny jeans. And he has most luscious smile that makes my heart skip a beat… I mean wow." **He said in a rush, _wait what? Did I actually just say that!? You have gotta be shitting me… _Kurt blushed deep scarlet. He looked up at Brittany who was still staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

**"Oh my god, that's so sweet!" **

**"But, just 'cos I think that doesn't mean I have a crush on him… right? I mean... he's a complete asshole! all he cares about is sex and how many guys he sleeps with! I mean come on... even Mr Schue hates him... and he doesn't hate anyone, Ugh I hate him so much!"**

**"Oh Kurt, you know hates really close to love! Just admit it... you have a huge crush on him!"** Kurt hit his head back onto the wall when he realized she's right.

**"I'm a freaking genius!" **She exclaimed, jumping up onto her feet.

**"Britt, you're not gonna tell anyone though right? Not even Santana… or Lord Tubbington!?" **Kurt asked getting up from the floor.

**"No Kurt, you're secrets safe with me! I promise… Oh and just to say, I'm not talking to Lord Tubbington anymore…"**

**"Why?"**

**"He's smoking again… and I'm pretty sure he read my diary…"**

_Awh, Britt's so sweet, although I don't think a cat can smoke, or read… _Kurt thought to himself, he knew Brittany wasn't the smartest girl ever but she's an amazing friend who cares about him and loves him.

**"Awh! You're such an amazing Unicorn, I love you Brittany!" **he smiled, hugging her and holding his adorable best friend close, well one of them... there was still Mercedes.

**"Aww Kurt! I love you too… but your biggest unicorn of them all!"** she smiled. Kurt laughed as they pulled away from their hug, Brittany took Kurt's hand and said **"You and Santana are my best friends in the whole wide world!" **She kissed his cheek and they walked hand in hand down the corridor.

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys, this is a bit of a longer chapter 'cos the others are a bit short! And what do you think about Kurt and Brittany's friendship? Do you think they should be best friends?**

**And I'm sorry I took so long to write and put up, I keep getting distracted in some way, and I'm back at school so I won't have as much time… but I promise to keep posting regularly! (: xx**

**Please review, I love hearing from you! Thank you for reading; I love you all so much! xx**

**Review Replies:**

**the-power-of-love: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! xx(:**

**thegleekchloe: Awh! Thank you! I'm gonna update as much as possible! ;)xx**

**icrazygirldealwithit: First of all… I love your name! And I'm really happy you love it! Thank you so much! :Dxx**

**ILuv Sterek: ahaha! I love your review, your so cool! And I love this is your drug, Thanks! And don't worry, I'm weird too… *Whoopwhoop!* Signature thing ;)xxx**

**Hehehe! I love each and every one of you! Xx(:**


	5. Blaine Vs Mr Schue!

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language._**

* * *

Blaine walked down the hallway to his locker wearing his usual pink sunglasses and leather jacket with a cigarette hanging from his lips. The hall was empty because he was around an hour late… He looked at his classes' schedule. **"Spanish… Ha, fun…"** he grinned. He walked down the hall to Mr Schue's class; he saw the class talking and opened the door leaning against the door. Everyone looked up at Blaine in the door way in silence.

**"Why are you late Anderson?" **Asked Mr Schue rolling his eyes.

Blaine took a huge deep drag from his cigarette looked around the class and noticed Kurt sat at the back next to Mercedes watching him, he winked at him, making Kurt blush. Then turned to Mr Schue and grinned **"Donno Will… Maybe it's 'cos your lessons are shit."** Everyone's jaws, including Kurt's, dropped to the floor.

**"Language!" **Mr Schue exclaimed. **"Hand these out and sit down… and get rid of the cigarette!" **he handed Blaine a pile of worksheet as Blaine threw the cigarette on the floor and stood on it. Blaine walked round the class, handing out the work when a guy in a wheelchair asked **"Blaine is it true you got kicked out of your last 5 schools?"** making everyone, including Mr Schue, look at Blaine.

**"Yeah it is I'm afraid. You see some people just can't handle me… can they Mr Schue?" **Blaine chuckled.

**"Alright Blaine, that's enough, thank you." **Mr Schue glared at him.

**"Ooo, if looks could kill!" **laughed Blaine. **"You see everyone… that's why Mr Schue got me kicked out of my first school; he didn't know what to do with me. You know, anyone can have a position of authority but, some of 'em aren't really up to the job." **

**"Blaine!" **Mr Schue shouted.

**"So I decide to push 'em a bit, make sure they can do it." **Blaine smirked looking at Mr Schue.

Mr Schue got to his feet and shouted **"Right, Get outside Anderson!"** Blaine chucked the rest of the worksheets onto Mike Chang's desk. **"Hand 'em out or me bro."** He smirked strutting out of the classroom and into the hall way with Mr Schue.

* * *

**"Who the hell do you think you are?!" **Mr Schue shouted.

**"Blai-" **Blaine smirked.

**"I don't want any more of your crap Anderson, unless you want to get kicked out of McKinley as well. Because believe it or not, I could make that happen quicker than you can light another stupid cigarette. Oh and this is, by the way, the last school that you will actually let you in, in this area!"**

**"Do I look like I give a shit?!"**

**"Language Anders-"**

**"No! Just shut up alright! You're the one that hates me, what do you expect from me when all you do is treat me like shit!?"**

**"All I want from you is respect! That's all I've wante-"**

**"Yeah, all that you wanted. That's the thing, you never cared about me! But I can't blame you Will, nobody does!" **Blaine shouted walking away from him down the hall and round the corner.

**"Blaine, Get back here! Blaine, Stop!" **Mr Schue shouted.

* * *

Mr Schue walked back into his class and sat down at his desk with a really pissed off look on his face.

**"Mr Schue, were did Blaine go?"** Brittany asked sweetly.

**"He walked out."** Said Mr Schue. Brittany looked really confused and turned to talk to Santana, Kurt and Mercedes.

**"Why did he walk out?"** Asked Brittany.

**"How are we supposed to know?" **Asked Santana, but not with a bitchy tone like normal… she never used her bitchy tone with Britt.

**"Oh. I donno…" **said Brittany. Mr Schue looked up at them and said **"Get on with your work sheets please!"** Santana, Mercedes and Kurt picked up there pens and started on their worksheets. Brittany's phone vibrated as she got a text. She pulled it out and read the text.

**_Hey Britt-Blaine x_**

She Smiled and replied…

**_Heya! What are you doing? Where are ya?-Brittany x_**

**_You will just have to find out at lunch… just make sure you go to Mr Schue's office! Okay?-Blaine x_**

Brittany frowned at that text… _What does he mean? What's he up to? _She asked herself.

**_Okay?-Brittany x_**

**_Cool. Do me a favour?-Blaine x_**

**_What is it?-Brittany x_**

**_Give me Kurt's number?-Blaine x_**

**_Err… okay.-Brittany x_**

She smiled. _They so belong together!_ She couldn't stop smiling as she sent Blaine Kurt's number.

**_I gotta go. Thanks Britt:)-Blaine x_**

**_It's cool, Byee! ;)-Brittany x _**

She decided to text Kurt to tell him Blaine has his number.

**_Hey Kurtie, Blaine wanted your number!;)-Brittany x_**

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he got it out and saw the text from Britt.

**_Hey Britt, OMG really? You didn't give him it though right?!-Kurt x_**

Kurt read the message again… _Blaine wants his number… oh my god, wait why does he want my number? Does he like me back? Oh no way. No… he can't 'cos he doesn't feel emotions. 'cos it's Blaine… the asshole. He's probably just gonna start sending me weird messages trying to get me into his bed…_ Kurt jumped when his phone vibrated again.

**_Yeah I gave it to him! Wait why wasn't I supposed to? You do still have a crush on him right? Don't you want him to text you?!-Brittany x_**

Kurt sighed.

**_Britt... oh It doesn't matter but, yes I still have a small crush on him. Have you told anyone?!-Kurt x_**

**_Oh no of course not! I Promised I wouldn't and I won't and I don't wanna lose one of my best friends in the whole wide world!;)-Brittany x_**

**_Hehe. I love you Britt! 3 -Kurt x_**

**_Awh! I love you too My Happy, happy Unicorn 3 –Brittany x_**

* * *

Blaine strutted round the corner and into Mr Schue's office. He put Kurt's Number into his phone, making sure he got it right, before he shoved it into his bag. He grabbed two spray cans from his bag. He lifted his red one and started spraying the office window; he then got the black one and started spraying around the writing to make it stand out giving it a shadow effect. He stood back and examined his work; it was good actually, really good. He had covered most of the window in graffiti with the words _"Mr Schuester doesn't take crap from anyone!"_ He smirked at his art, threw his empty cans on the floor, grabbed his bag and strutted out of the school.

* * *

**A/n: Hey! I hope you liked this one! Badass Blaine grafting Mr Schue's office…;)xx**

**What did you think of the Blaine Vs Mr Schue thing? And ****what would you like to see happen with Puck and Blaine? Should they become best friends? Or should they become rivals? Hmm… let me know!? **

**Please Review? I love hearing from you! And I always will reply! 3**

**Review Replies:**

**the-power-of-love: Awh! I'm so happy that you love it! 'cos I didn't know if some people might not want them to be as close, but yay! Haha xxx;)**

**K1Anderson21: Yay! Hehe, me too. I love them both, there so sweet and there both amazing unicorns xxx(;**

**Magicspark228: aha! Awh, thank you I'm really happy you like it! And yes, he is! Xxx**

***I try to update ASAP but, with school and all that crap… I can get distracted! But I always have my Best friend making sure I do write some like, everyday! Thank you unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows I love you! xx 3***


	6. NobodyCares

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Swearing._**

* * *

Kurt sat at the back of the class waiting for lunch to finally come. He still hadn't got a text from Blaine, which he was actually slightly disappointed about. The teacher was rambling on about something he couldn't care less about. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he tried to hide the smile that crawled onto his face when he saw Blaine's name.

**_Hey Baby, how's it goin'?-Blaine_**

**_I'm not your baby! And I'm in biology bored out of my mind. Why did you ask Britt for my number? And where the hell are you?-Kurt_**

Kurt started typing.

**_Why do you miss me baby? ;)-Blaine_**

_So he's avoiding my question, why? _Kurt thought to himself.

**_Hahaha... NO!-Kurt_**

**_Don't be like that babe.-Blaine x_**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the text and put his phone away. He couldn't stop the sudden blush that appeared when he realised Blaine put an 'x' on the end of his text. _Oh my god, does he have a crush on me? Hahaha… no, he's an asshole, he doesn't actually like me! Assholes don't have emotions; he just wants to get me into bed…_ Kurt thought to himself. And finally the Lunch bell rang and everyone was out the room. **"Hey Kurtie!"** shouted Brittany once they got out of class. **"Hey Britt"** He smiled giving her a sweet, little hug. Suddenly Brittany's phone buzzed, she got it out and read the text.

**_Hey Britt, Britt! Remember to go to Mr Schue's office! ;)-Blaine x_**

She smiled.

**_Heya! And yeah okay I'm going now! :)-Brittany x_**

She looked up at Kurt and said **"Blaine wants me to go to Mr Schue's office, will you come with me?"** Kurt sighed and nodded. **"Yay! Come on!" **She laughed grabbing his hand and practically running round the corner to Mr Schue's office. When they got there Kurt's jaw dropped at the graffiti, Brittany smiled and said **"Awh, This art works really pretty!" **Kurt looked at her and gave her a little smile.

**"Britt, its graffiti…" **he said with his head tilted to the side. Brittany frowned.

**"Oh, well, who did it?"**

Kurt thought for a second and then realized who it obviously was…

**"Britt, who told you to come here?"**

**"Blaine…"**

**"And who was having a huge argument with Mr Schue this morning?"**

**"Blaine." **

Kurt nodded and both their jaws dropped as they looked at the 'art work' again. Lots of people started to stop and looked at it to and suddenly the hall was full of students talking and whispering about it.

**"Oh my god!"** shouted Mr Schue his voice made everyone jump. **"Right clear out everyone! Get away from the window!"**

Everyone, except Brittany and Kurt, eventually walked down the hall, leaving Brittany, Kurt and Mr Schue stood there staring at the graffiti. Mr Schue turned to face them. **"Mr Schuester doesn't take crap from anyone!' and who would have wrote that…" **he said sarcastically, he obviously knew Blaine did it. He let out a huge sigh and walked round the corner in fury.

Kurt looked at Brittany. **"Well that didn't look good…" **he sighed.

* * *

Blaine was sat outside the school when his phone buzzed. His face lit up and he couldn't do anything but smile when he saw Kurt's name on the screen.

**_OMG Blaine! What the Fuck?!-Kurt_**

Blaine chuckled and began typing.

**_What's up baby?-Blaine x_**

**_Don't act dumb, the graffiti?! I know it was you!-Kurt_**

He sighed and instantly replied…

**_Oh that… yeah it was me!-Blaine x_**

**_You're gonna get kicked out!-Kurt_**

Blaine's triangle eye brows shot up and a huge smile crawled onto his face. _Does he care? Does he not want me to get kicked out? Does he have a crush on me… no, he thinks I'm an asshole… _Blaine thought with a bit of a frown. _Wait, why do I care what he thinks? It's not like I actually have a crush on the guy… right?_

**_I don't care… do you care baby?-Blaine x_**

Blaine stared at his phone waiting for a reply; his heart sank when he didn't get one. _I knew it, he doesn't care… nobody does _he thought to himself trying to blink back tears but letting one fall down his face.

* * *

**_ A/n: OH MY GOD THIS IS PRETTY SHORT! I PROMISE TO WRITE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME! xx_**

**_*Just want to let you know that my best friend in the whole wide world helped me write this! I love you, _****unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows xxx***

**Please Review I love hearing from you!**

**Review Replies:**

**unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: Will do! Yay you love it! *whoopwhoop!*xxx**

**the-power-of-love: Yeah! I love Kurt and Brittany's friendship too! And everything about Blaine will be explained soon… xxx**

**kathy Castro: Yay! I'm glad you like it xxx**

**Guest: Yep!;)xx**

**Guest: Who? Puck and Blaine?xx**

***Will update ASAP, I have a pretty good idea for Blaine's story, so I want to get on with it! ;)xxx***


	7. Glee Club?

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language._**

* * *

Blaine strutted down the hall to his locker with a cigarette hanging from his lip like normal. He opened his locker and shoved his books into it.

**"Blaine Anderson."** Blaine turned around to see Principal Figgins standing behind him.

**"Hey Principal Figgins." **He smirked throwing the floor and standing on it, Principal Figgins just glared at him.

**"To my office…"** He walked Blaine to his office were Mr Schue was sat impatiently, Principal Figgins sat behind his desk. Blaine sat down as Mr Schue glared at him and said **"What's up?"**

Principal Figgins raised an eyebrow. **"It has come to my attention that there is some graffiti on Mr Schuster's office window…you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"**

**"Maybe I do, maybe I don't"** Blaine shrugged. He turned and smirked at Mr Schue.

**"Oh Blaine, It was obviously you, don't even deny it!"** Exclaimed Mr Schue.

**"Mr Anderson, everyone knows you did it." **Said Principal Figgins.

**"You can't prove that." **Smirked Blaine.

**"We probably could…" **informed Principal Figgins.

Blaine bit his lip nervously. **"Alright fine, it was me." **He held his arms up for a sign of surrender.

**"I knew it!"** Shouted Mr Schue.

**"Okay, well…You have two options Blaine," **Principal Figgins sighed, Blaine nodded. **"I can exclude you from the last school in this area… or… you can join the glee club."**

**"WHAT?!" **Shouted Blaine and Mr Schue in unison jumping up onto their feet.

**"You need to learn how to work together!" **Exclaimed Principal Figgins.

**"But, what if he can't even sing?!"** asked Mr Schue giving Blaine a glare.

**"Then put him at the back, just work with him Will!" **said Principal Figgins. **"If you both still don't want him in after Regionals then he can leave Glee Club. Okay?"**

**"Alright that seems fair."** Sighed Mr Schue.

**"Fine" **Agreed Blaine rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kurt walked into Glee club to see everyone except Brittany, Santana and Mr Schuester sat down in their usual seats. Kurt smiled and sat down next to Mercedes. **"Hey Mercedes!"**

**"Hey white boy!"** she smiled. Brittany and Santana walked in pinkies intertwined. They sat next to each other with Brittany next to Kurt. **"Hi Lady Hummel!"** Smirked Santana.

**"Hi Satan"** Kurt sighed** "Hey Britt!"**

**"Hey Kurtie." **Brittany smiled.

**"Where's Mr Schue?"** Asked Mercedes and they just shrugged.

* * *

Mr Schue was walking Blaine down the hall to the choir room when he pulled out his phone to text Brittany.

**_Hey Britt, guess who joining Glee Club?;)-Blaine x_**

* * *

Brittany felt her phone buzz, looked at the text and she couldn't stop smiling glancing over at Kurt.

**"Hey everyone…"** said Mr Schue walking into the room and over to the white board. He looked over his shoulder to see that Blaine wasn't there, he sighed and ran over to the door. **"Put that thing out now! Get inside" **everyone heard Mr Schue shout from outside the door. Blaine walked through the door, after throwing his cigarette on the floor, with a smirk on his face and Mr Schue following behind him. Mr Schue walked back over to the board, glared at Blaine and said **"Behave."** Blaine chuckled at his comment and sat down in front of Kurt, giving him a wink when he caught his eye, making Kurt blush deep scarlet.

**"Mr Schue, what' he doing here?"** asked Rachel gesturing over to Blaine.

**"Blaine's the one who did the graffiti on my office window, it was either he joins Glee Club or he gets kicked out." **Mr Schue sighed and turned to face Blaine **"Don't worry he's gone after Regionals…"**

Blaine just smirked at him. "**Okay" **Said Mr Schue. **"This week's lesson is…"**

**"Sweaters!"** Said Brittany. Everyone turned to her and frowned but then smiled when they realized that it was Brittany.

**"So close!"** Sighed Mr Schue. Kurt couldn't listen to Mr Schue, his attention was focussed only on the stunning boy in front of him. _Why does he have to be such an ass?_ Kurt asked himself while staring down at Blaine's sexy curls.

* * *

Blaine sat slumped in his seat waiting for Mr Schue to stop rambling on about the kinda music nobody knows or cares about. He looked around the room; he looked at everyone in the room and studied them. In the front row was Artie Abrams the guy in the wheelchair who asked Blaine about his old schools and next to him was Rachel Berry a girl with brown hair, a huge nose and ego as well as a terrible fashion sense... Yeah, that's right Blaine knew about fashion... Maybe not as much as Kurt but he knew a terrible sweater when he saw one! Next to her was her boyfriend, Finn Hudson the quarterback of the football team and Kurt's stepbrother he was also incredibly tall... Next to Finn was his best friend Noah Puckerman, well Puck... the number one Badass. then sat next to puck was Quinn Fabray the blonde, beautiful head cheerleader. Behind Rachel was Tina Cohen-Chang an Asian girl who Blaine didn't actually know that much about... All he knew was that she was dating Mike Chang, the Asian guy who plays football and is a really good dancer. Blaine was sat in between Mike and Sam Evans, also known as trouty mouth because he has huge lips and he has blonde (obviously dyed) hair. On the last row there was Mercedes Jones one of Kurt's best friends, she was a short, pretty black woman who is the diva. There was also Santana Lopez the sexy, bitchy cheerleader and she was sat next to her best friend Brittany S. Pierce who Blaine already knows and loves. And most importantly in between Brittany and Mercedes was Kurt... stunning, beautiful Kurt... Blaine unknowingly started biting his lip at the thought of him. He wanted to turn to look at him but that would make him look really stupid... He was practically chewing off his lip thinking about him... thinking about his face... his eyes... his smile that makes his heart do one of those stupid little flips. He couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto his face at the thought of the boys beautiful, porcelain skin... the sweet scent he would smell when he hugged him... his soft fingers intertwined with his own... and his sweet, gorgeous lips pressed against his own in an amazing, passionate kiss. _wow,wow,wow... Why the hell does that boy have such an affect on me? _Blaine asked himself. _I mean its not like I have a crush on him... I don't get crushes! I get laid..._

* * *

**_A/n: sorry this is so late! I keep getting really distracted... I owe you like 3 chapters... Ugh, well I'm going to start the next chapter now, I promise. i really hope you enjoyed this chapter. xxx_**

**_And I just want to say thank you to everyone who actually reads this and reviews and follows, it means a lot! Xxxx_**

**_Review replies:_**

**_the-power-of-love: yay! Im so happy you love their friendship! And don't worry you will find out about Blaine soon... but do you think I should write it as a flashback? Xxxxx_**

**_icrazygirldealwithit: thank you!Xxx _**

**__****_icrazygirldealwithit: yeah he does! Haha xxx_**

**__****_klaineC0lfer: sorry it's late xxx_**

**__****_please go check out my best friends fanfiction, I love it... go review and follow!_**

**__****_unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows xxxxx_**


	8. NoSuchThingAsLove!

**A/n: warning sexual references and swearing**

* * *

Kurt walked down the hall and to his locker, he was late so nobody was around. He went to put his books in his locker when he was practically thrown against the lockers making him drop everything and fall to the floor.

**"Sup, homo."** smirked Dave Karofsky, a huge football player who liked to bully Kurt in particular. _oh god, I'm going to die..._ Kurt thought his eyes widening at the sight of him while Dave kicked him in the stomach. Kurt let out a small gasp of pain as he sat leaned against the lockers holding his stomach while Blaine was walking down the hallway.

**"Hey!"** Shouted Blaine running up to Karofsky. **"Get away from him!"**

**"Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?" **chuckled Karofsky causing Kurt to look up at Blaine defending him. **"'Cos he looks like a stupid waste of space, just like _you_!"** he shouted pointing at Kurt. Causing Kurt to let a tear fall down his face, Blaine looked down at Kurt to see he was crying and Blaine was suddenly even more angry then before, he was pissed. He didn't give a shit what Karofsky said or thought about him... all he thought about was how this douche bag football player stood in front of him just made Kurt cry, how he just made Kurt feel like a worthless piece of crap even though he is the most amazing, stunning and beautiful person he had ever met in his entire life. He thought about all these things, he clenched his fists and threw a punch at Karofsky... the hardest, most powerful one he had ever done... making Karofsky shriek of pain. Kurt looked up at Karofsky eyes even wider then before, Karofsky raised his head to look Blaine in the eye.

**"Get out of here."** Blaine growled and Karofsky ran down the corridor, Blaine turned to see Kurt staring up at him. **"Are you okay?" **asked Blaine not even trying to hide the concern in his voice and holding out his hand to help Kurt up, Kurt nodded, took his hand and got to his feet and before they knew it they were staring into each others eyes. _oh__ grilled cheesus... _Kurt thought as he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the boys beautiful hazel eyes. They stood there, their faces just centimeters away from each other, in silence... not an awkward silence... just a silence. Kurt felt the huge urge to kiss Blaine, to feel his lips against his own.

* * *

At that moment Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt, he wanted to kiss him more then anything in the world... he didn't care about anyone or anything else, just them. But then the bell rang and both boys jumped out of there socks as people started to fill the hallway.

**"Kurtie!"** shouted Brittany running up to give Kurt a hug.

**"Hi Britt!" **said Kurt taking his eyes off Blaine.

Brittany turned to see Blaine, said **"Hi Blaine!"** and gave him a hug too.

**"Hey Britt, Britt."** smiled Blaine.

**"so, what were you two dolphins doing?"** Asked Brittany tilting her head to the side.

**"Nothing..."** Kurt blurted out, avoiding eye contact with Blaine which actually made Blaine's heart sink.

**"Err... yeah, I gotta go. see ya later Britt,"** Blaine looked at Kurt and winked **"Bye baby."** he smirked walking down the hall and round the corner. He stopped at his locker to get out his books, he shut his locker and stood there for a moment thinking. He lent against the locker, he hit his head against it but he didn't care, he shut his eyes and couldn't get Kurt out of him mind. _Yep... it's official i have a crush on Kurt Hummel... but it's just a crush, it will go away... its not like i love him... there's not such thing as 'love'..._

* * *

Kurt got into his car at the end of the day, got out his phone and started to text...

**_Hey Britt, do you want to the Lima Bean?-Kurt x_**

A few seconds later his phone vibrated.

**_Hey Kurt! Yeah... i'll meet you at your car-Brittany x_**

Kurt smiled and replied.

**_Ok :)-Kurt x_**

Brittany finally got to his car 15 minutes later, she got in and said** "Sorry I took so long... I couldn't find your car."**

**"It's okay. Lets go"** Kurt smiled at her innocence, started the car and drove out of the car park.

**"Kurt?"** said Brittany.

**"Yes Brittany?"**

**"What was actually going on in the hall today?"**

Kurt bit his lip.** "Err... what are you talking about?"**

**"Don't you remember... when you and Blaine were next to your locker and i ran up to you and gave you a hug?"**

**"oh that... err... nothing."**

Brittany raised her eyebrows **"Kurtie... please tell me my beautiful unicorn?!"**

Kurt rolled his eyes.** "Fine..."**

**"Yay!"** Brittany sat up straight in her seat and leaned towards Kurt a bit.

**"Ok well... I was late and Karofsky came up to me and shoved me into the lockers... then he kicked me in the stomach."**

Brittany frowned** "Are you okay?! And whats this got to do with Blaine?"**

**"Yeah I'm okay, I'm getting to him! Well... then out of nowhere Blaine showed up and stuck up for me..." **Brittany smiled at how sweet that was. **"And then Karofsky started slagging me off and suddenly Blaine...err..."**

Brittany raised her eyebrows **"Then... what did Blaine do?!"**

**"He hit him..."** Brittany's jaw dropped **"Then he told him to stay away from me... it was pretty cool..."**

**"That's so sweet!" **Brittany smiled **"But then how come you both looked like you wanted to rip each others clothes off?"**

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the comment... **"Err... we didn't want to rip each others clothes off! But he helped me up and asked if i was okay... then we just stood there... staring into each others eyes..."**

**"Aww!"** Brittany grinned** "That's so cute!"**

**"It was nothing..."**

**"Aww... my two dolphins are gonna be together forever!"**

**"But, when you came he went back to his normal asshole-ish self..."**

* * *

Brittany and Kurt got out of the car and went into the Lima Bean. They got their coffees and sat at a table** "So are you two dolphins gonna start dating?"** asked Brittany taking a sip of her coffee.

**"I don't think so... if he was less of an asshole maybe he would have a chance..." **said Kurt causing Brittany to frown at him while looking at her coffee cup.

**"Oh... okay, well I'll be right back. I want a cookie!"** Brittany stood up and walked to the counter, leaving Kurt alone at the table. Kurt got out his I Pod and put on one of his favorite Whitney Houston song on.

**"Hi! I'm sorry to intrude but I just have to say that your outfit is amazing!" **a random perky voice said, Kurt looked up to see a boy with blonde hair, glasses and was wearing a pretty nice outfit, he was quite cute actually... not cute like Blaine Anderson... but cute.

**"Err... Hi, and thank you!"** said Kurt looking up at him, the boy smiled and sat in the chair next to Kurt.

**"I'm ****Chandler Kiehl."** he said holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

**"Kurt Hummel."** said Kurt shaking his hand.

**"That's a nice name... what are you listening to?"**

**"Errm... _So Emotional by Whit-"_**

**_"Oh My God! I love that song! It's_ AMAZING!"** Chandler had a sudden grin on his face. **"I'm sorry, am I too loud? 'Cos when I get excited I tend to shout!"**

Kurt raised his eyebrows **"Oh your just enthusiastic! It's refreshing... infectious actually!"**

Chandler laughed, Brittany walked over and sat down with her new cookie, looked at Chandler and said **"I'm back! Who's this?"**

**"This is Chandler."** said Kurt

Brittany looked at Chandler **"Are you an elf?" **asked Brittany seriously.

**"Err... nope!"** laughed Chandler **"Is this your girlfriend Kurt?"**

**"Oh god no... this is my best friend Brittany... I'm gay."** said Kurt

**"Oh, me too!" **Smiled Chandler he winked at Kurt flirtatiously causing Kurt to blush.

Brittany noticed this and didn't like it... Kurt's supposed to be with Blaine. She frowned and said **"Oh Kurt we have to go..."**

**"What why?" **Kurt frowned.

**"I need your help with something at home!" **Said Brittany.

**"Oh, okay then... bye Chandler. It was nice meeting you!" **Kurt said not hiding how confused he was they got up and started walking towards the door.

Chandler got up and said **"Wait Kurt, before you go... can i have your number?"**

Kurt raised his eyebrows and said **"Err... yeah of course!"**

Brittany rolled her eyes and said **"I'll be in the car!" **she walked out and into the car park.

* * *

Brittany waited in the car and when Kurt finally got to the car it had been 20 minutes. Kurt got in the car and said **"Hey!"**

Brittany turned to look out the window and ignored him, making Kurt feel hurt. **"Britt? Whats wrong? I'm sorry i took so long..."**

**"Can you take me home now?" **said Brittany, still looking out the window and ignoring his question.

**"Sure... "** Kurt sighed. He started the car and started to drive home, they didn't talk at all on the way. After the drive to Brittany's, that felt like hours, they just sat there not looking at each other.

**"Are you going to date him?"** asked Brittany

**"What? Who?" **Asked Kurt

**"The elf... Kurt, are you going to date him?!"**

**"Oh... err... I don't know, maybe..."**

**"Great..." **Brittany got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Kurt got out of the car and shouted **"Brittany... what's your problem!?"**

**"Right now, your my problem!"**

**"Brittany STOP!"**

**"Just go home Kurt!"** She turned around towards the front door.

**"Brittany stop being so freaking stupid!" **Kurt practically screamed. Brittany stopped and turned to face Kurt, she was tearing up and felt like shit. Kurt's face fell when he realized he said. **"Oh grilled cheesus, I'm so sorr-"**

**"No! Kurt your actually the only one who hadn't called me that... your the only one i thought would NEVER call me that." **She was crying hard now **"Leave me alone... I NEVER want to talk to you again!" **With that she ran inside leaving Kurt outside, stood next to his car and feeling like the worst person in the entire world. _I just fucked up my friendship with the best friend i will ever have in my entire life..._

* * *

**A/n: heeey. hope you liked the chapter! I'm really proud that i wrote this so quickly! What did you think?! Ughh, Chandler... i don't like him to be honest. but i hope you liked this! xox*whoopwhoop!* xox**

**And i just want to say that i got a PM and it made me feel so special, thank you so much Magicspark228! I love you, your amazing! ;)xxxxx**

**Thank you and please review and follow! xox**

**Review replies:**

**unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: awhh, thank you and your welcome! :) xxxxxx**

**the-power-of-love: awh, me too! hehehe, I've always loved the Kurt and Brittany friendship. I love Brittany and Blaine's friendship too though! And yeah... i think i will do the flashback like that... xoxox**

**Magicspark228: hmmm... me too! haha... they should have a badass off... that would be pretty cool! And i'm happy you like the Will part of all of this! I have now idea how im going to end this yet... but i think im going to make will end up having an im packed on Blaine's life when he finds out what happened to him. xoxoxox:) And thank you for your PM! That made my day! xox;)**

**ILuv Sterek: haha, did you like that bit?! Hmm.. but Blaine doesn't believe in love ;) UPDATED! *whoopwhoop* xoxox**

**klaineC0lfer: yay! I'm really happy you liked it! And you wont have to wait much longer, but i'm happy it will be worth the wait! xoxox**


	9. Project Partners!

Kurt walked down the hall and into his English class when his phone started vibrating he grabbed his phone and read the text…

**_Have a good day at school sweetie!;)-Chandler xoxox_**

Kurt blushed, ignoring the slight disappointment when he realized it wasn't Blaine and began typing.

**_You too!-Kurt x_**

Kurt put his phone away and looked up to see Brittany sat in the corner at the back next to Santana, she didn't save him a seat… he saw Mercedes sat in front of them and he walked over and sat with her. He turned to face Brittany who just looked away from him.

**"I'm sorry Brittany…" **Kurt said sweetly.

Brittany didn't look at him and Santana said **"She won't talk to you Hummel..."**

Kurt slumped in his chair looking down at his desk. Half an hour later Blaine came to the door with another disgusting cigarette hanging from his lips.

**"Why are you so late Blaine Anderson?!" **asked the teacher. Blaine ignored the question, threw his cigarette on the floor and sat at the back of the class next to Santana. The teacher just glared at him and carried on with the lesson. Kurt's phone vibrated again, he got it out and couldn't help but smile at the name on the screen…

**_Miss me, baby?-Blaine x_**

Kurt rolled his eyes and began typing…

**_Nope!-Kurt_**

**_Aww, yeah you did baby!-Blaine x_**

Kurt just ignored it and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

**"Okay… and before you all go… You will all be doing a debate, in two weeks, with another pair, and the debate is 'Men are stronger then Woman'. I've put you into pairs and the pairs that are 'for' the debate are … Finn and Puck, Rachel and Quinn and Sam and Mercedes and the pairs that are 'against' are… Brittany and Santana, Kurt and Blaine and Artie and Mike"** explained the teacher.

Kurt heart did a stupid little jump… he was with Blaine… _yeah 'cos that's gonna work!_ He thought to himself. _Perfect…_

* * *

Blaine was putting books into his locker when Kurt came up to him and said **"Hi… It looks like were partners for this debate thing so-"**

**"I'll meet you at your car in the parking lot after school and we will go round to yours, okay?"**Said Blaine with a charming smile on his face that makes Kurt's heart melt.

**"Err… okay then."** Kurt smiled. **"And I just wanna say thank you… you know for the whole Karofsky thing… it was really nice what you did."**

**"No problem, just let me know if he gives you anymore trouble, okay?"**

**"Okay… thanks again."**

**"It's alright gorgeous…"** Blaine winked at Kurt making him blush deep scarlet… **"You know you're really cute when you blush… I've gotta go, see ya later baby."** Blaine shut his locker and walked down the hall.

* * *

Blaine had just watched the clock and waited for the bell to go for the end of the day and was now walking outside and over to Kurt's car. He knew which one it was because he saw Kurt get in it after school, he leaned against it and a few minutes late Kurt came over and unlocked it.

**"Hi."** Kurt shrugged

**"Hey baby." **Said Blaine with his charming smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes** "Just get in the car…" **They both got in the car and Kurt drove out of the parking lot. They were both silent, it wasn't awkward, even though Kurt wouldn't look at the boy. Then they finally stopped outside Kurt's house, they got out of the car and walked inside. **"Come on..." **Kurt said walking up the stairs, Blaine followed and Kurt lead him into his bedroom. He had a nice, tidy room... Blaine looked around and saw a huge pile of Disney DVDs and musicals, he loved them... he didn't tell anyone he did but, he did.

**"so..."** Said Blaine.

Kurt sat on his bed and opened up his laptop. **"We gonna do this or not?"**

Blaine went to sit next to him **"So what should I do?"**

**"I dunno... whatever. Think about why men aren't stronger then woman and write it down."**

**"Okay..." **Blaine grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it, he looked up at Kurt and did a little side smile. **"Wait so what are _you_ doing?"**

**"I'm just lo-"** Kurt was cut off with hiss phone vibrating, he got his phone out and looked at the new text. Kurt blushed at the text and Blaine's heart did a stupid little jump. **"What does it say?"** asked Blaine grabbing the phone from him and reading the text...

_**Are you an astronaut 'cos your smile is out of this world;)-Chandler**_** xo**

Blaine's eyebrows shot up as loads of questions went round in his head _Who is this Chandler? Is it Kurt's boyfriend? oh god no._. His heart sank deeper and deeper as he thought about it.

**"Blaine! Give me my phone back!" **Kurt grabbed his phone from him and replied...

_**Hey, and thank you. Your so sweet;)-Kurt**_** x**

**"Who's Chandler?" **Asked Blaine failing to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at him** "Just this guy I met in the Lima Bean yesterday... Why do you care?"**

Blaine shrugged, looked away from the stunning boy and ignored the question. He looked back at his piece of paper and started writing, they stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

**"God, I'm bored..."** Kurt sighed

**"Me too..."** Blaine ggreed

**"Well... do you wanna watch a movie?"**

**"Okay... can i pick?"**

**"Yeah i guess...although I wont have anything you'd like..."**

Blaine slid across the room to the pile of DVDs, he pulled out '_The Little Mermaid' _**"Oh My God! The Little Mermaid!"**

**"_You _like 'The Little Mermaid'?!" **Kurt looked at him as if he'd seen a ghost.

**"Oh god..."** He smacked his forehead with his palm **"please don't tell anyone I just did that!"**

**"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to ruin your badass reputation!" **He mocked, Blaine smiled and put the DVD in.

**"Do you want popcorn?" **Asked Kurt, Blaine turned to face him and nodded with a charming smile on his face. Kurt stood up and walked out the room. Blaine had another look around the room, he saw a photo of a young woman who looked a lot like Kurt... he walked over and picked it up to have a good look... she had the same beautiful eyes of his, the stunning brown hair with streaks of red in the light and she had the same amazing smile as him. _It must be his mother... she's so beautiful... just like Kurt._ He thought to himself, still holding the photo.

**"What are you doing?"** Asked Kurt cautiously walking through the door with a bowl of popcorn.

**"Is this your mom?"** asked Blaine not taking his eyes off the photo in his hands.

Kurt put the popcorn on his nightstand and sat next to Blaine on his bed. **"Yeah... that's her."**

**"She looks just like you... she's beautiful..." **He looked up at Kurt who was sat close enough so their thighs were touching and smiled at him sympathetically.

**"I know she is." **He looked at Blaine and they got lost in each others eyes... just like before Blaine had the urge to kiss him again, but ignored it... he couldn't risk it. He was scared he was falling for this boy, but that's the last thing he could do right now... _Oh my god... his eyes. _Blaine couldn't help but think about how freaking B-E-A-UTIFUL Kurt looked...

* * *

Kurt was still staring into the boys eyes... he was mesmerized by them... he wanted to kiss him passionately right there and then, but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk falling for the boy... he would just break his heart. Kurt's phone vibrated causing both boys to get out of their trance. They both looked away and blushed, Blaine looked at the photo he was still holding and Kurt grabbed his phone and read the text.

_****__ I am pretty sure you were Cleopatra in another life. You've got a great asp!- Chandler xoxo_

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but start to giggle and blush even more, Blaine looked up at him and said **"Who's it from?"**

**"Chandler..."** Kurt giggled, Blaine got a sudden feeling of jealousy again.

**"Oh really? What does it say?"**

**"Nothing... it doesn't matter!"**

Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's phone and read the text. He got even more jealous then ever... he just wanted to smash the phone and throw the chandler guy's head into a wall. But he tried to hide it, Kurt grabbed his phone from Blaine and said** "Blaine! You can't keep doing that!"**

**"Are you dating him?"**

**"No..."**

**"Then why's he sending you texts like that?!"** he practically screamed, while standing up... he couldn't hold in his jealousy anymore.

**"Why the hell do you care?!" **Kurt stood up too.

Blaine hesitated "**I...I... gotta go." **he placed the photo of Kurt's mom to where he found it and walked out of the door. Leaving Kurt on his own shocked and confused. He needed someone to talk to about this, he needed Brittany. He picked up his phone, which he had thrown onto his bed and dialed her number. It rang and rang and rang until Brittany's voice said** "Hello it's Brittany S. Pierce I cant answer the phone right now... But I will call back soon! Santana is that what I'm supposed to say?"** Kurt sighed and said** "Hey Britt... I know your probably pissed at me... but, I'm really sorry! Can we talk?! I love you." **Then he hung up... he tried again and again during the next hour but he got the same thing. _Oh Brittany... I wish she would just talk to me... I need her._

* * *

**A/n: Helloo there! ;) I hope you liked the chapter! Should there be a badass off between Puck and Blaine? xx**

**Please Review I lurvee hearing fro ya! xx :)**

**Review Replies: xox**

**Sofia Michelle: I know right! Hmmm… don't worry Kurt and Blaine will be together soon! ;)xoxo**

**the-power-of-love: heey… yeah, I know… I wanted to put something in the story to make Blaine realize his real feelings for Kurt… I'm sorry if you don't like it though! And Kurttany are going to sort it all out! And OH MY GOD, I would NEVER be able to write about them dating… ughhh! Xoxox**

**KlaineC0lfer: yep! and don't worry you will get your Klaine! ;) xoxox**

**icrazygirldealwithit: IKR! xoxo**

**icrazygirldealwithit: yepp! xox**

**ILuvSterek: yay! im glad you liked it! Ikr, poor britt... dont worry they make up in the next chapter! Blaine is gonna learn love is real soon... :D xoxo**


	10. Kurttany, DefyingGravity

Kurt wanted to find Brittany, he needed to be friends with her again, he walked down the hall to see Brittany and Santana, at Brittany's locker. **"What do you want lady lips?"** asked Santana as he walked towards them.

**"I want to talk to Britt."** Kurt smiled at Brittany. **"Alone."**

Santana looked at Brittany to see if it was okay, she nodded and Santana walked down the hall, leaving Brittany and Kurt alone.

**"Hi."** Said Kurt.

**"Hey" **said Brittany avoiding eye contact.`

**"Did you get my messages?"**

**"Yep"**

**"Oh... okay. A... are you still pissed at me?"** he stuttered.

**"No, not anymore... I'm just sad and disappointed in you."** she sighed.

Kurt suddenly felt really guilty, he felt guilty before, but this was worse because Brittany was disappointed in him... the feeling just made him want to die right there and then. **"Britt, I'm really sorry, you're not stupid."**

Brittany started tearing up. **"Yeah I am... everyone calls me it… I just didn't want you to call me it… it's bullying and I won't tolerate that."**

**"I know Britt, I agree… and I really wish I didn't say that! You're not stupid… you're a freaking genius… Remember?" **Kurt reassured her, Brittany looked up at him with a slight smile. **"Brittany, you're the one who knows everything about… Britney Spears, Dinosaurs, Crayons, Unicorns, Dolphi-"**

**"I know but, people don't care about that kinda stuff…"**

**"I do… and you didn't let me finish…" **Brittany looked up at him again **"You're the one who knows the most about dancing too! You're better then anyone I kno-" **

**"What about Mike?"**

**"Okay well he's pretty good too..."**

**"Yep!"**

**"But, you didn't let me finish again!"** Kurt grabbed her hand **"You know the most about me… you're the one who I know I can trust, you're the first one I told about my mum… and most importantly you're the one I do and always will love the most. You're an amazing singer and dancer... You're**** beautiful, sexy, loving, sweet and caring...** AND you're the smartest person i know, you're a freaking genius!"

Brittany smiled at him **"Can you ever forgive me for being such a bitch?" **Kurt asked before she could respond.

**"You're really sorry? And you won't call me stupid again?"** asked Brittany.

**"Never… I promise… I need you Brittany."**

**"Okay... I forgive you, I've missed you!"**

**"Awh! I've missed you so much… I love you Britt."**

**"I love you too my happy happy unicorn!"** Brittany gave Kurt a hug, kissed him on the cheek, took his hand and walked down hallway.

**"Wait, why were you so pissed at me anyway?" **asked Kurt

Brittany looked away from the boy, she didn't want this conversation. **"'Cos I don't like the elf…"**

Kurt thought about it realized she meant Chandler… **"Oh…"**

**"Are you dating him?"** Brittany stopped them and leaned against the lockers.

**"No…"**

**"Are you going to date him?"** She raised her eyebrows.

**"What has he got to do with anything Britt?" **Kurt tilted his head to the side.

**"He's ruining everything!"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Okay well number one, he should be at the north pole helping Santa, 'cos without his elves there wont be enough toys!" **Kurt smiled at her innocence. **"And number three or four? You're supposed to be with Blaine…"**

**"Oh Brittany…" **Kurt sighed.

**"What? I mean you two are amazing together... why aren't you gonna start dating and then get married?" **she frowned.

**"Because, he's not the type of guy I need..."**

**"What do you mean?" **Brittany had a confused look on her face.

**"I mean... that Blaine is a heartbreaking asshole."**

Brittany didn't know what to say to that, so she just kept her mouth shut and they began walking down the hall to their next class.

* * *

Blaine strutted to his locker and shoved some books into it, he looked up to see Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt at Britt's locker. They were all giggling at something that Mercedes had said, he couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him. He didn't understand anything that he was thinking about him, _Why have I not even looked at any other guy since i met him? Why can't I get him out of my head? thought Blaine. _He didn't understand why he didn't want to break the boys heart, that's what he usually did, but Kurt was different... Blaine didn't want anyone or anything to hurt him. EVER. Blaine watched as Kurt walked away from his friends, Blaine put his books into is bag and walked down the hall on the way to the cafeteria. He was walking past the auditorium when he heard music, it was the intro to 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. Blaine loved Broadway too, he didn't tell anyone though. He wanted food but he couldn't help but poke his head through the door. He walked through and sat down at the back, there was a guy on the stage, the guy was turned around so Blaine couldn't make out who it was.

_**Something has changed within me**_  
_**Something is not the same**_  
_**I'm through with playing by the rules**_  
_**Of someone else's game**_

The boy turned round and Blaine definitely recognized the stunning porcelain skin and amazing. sparkly eyes. Blaine couldn't believe how freaking beautiful Kurt's voice was.

_**Too late for second-guessing**_  
_**Too late to go back to sleep**_  
_**It's time to trust my instincts**_  
_**Close my eyes: and leap!**_

_**It's time to try defying gravity**_  
_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_  
_**And you wont bring me down!**_

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes of of the boy, he got all warm and fuzzy inside. His heart fluttered at the sound of the amazing voice.

_**I'm through accepting limits**_  
_**cause someone says they're so**_  
_**Some things I cannot change**_  
_**But till I try, I'll never know!**_

_**Too long I've been afraid of**_  
_**Losing love I guess I've lost**_  
_**Well, if that's love**_  
_**It comes at much too high a cost!**_

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_  
_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_  
_**And you wont bring me down!**_

_**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**_  
_**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**_  
_**I think I'll try defying gravity**_  
_**And you won't bring me down!**_  
_**bring me down!**_  
_**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**_

Kurt finished the song and walked off the stage, Blaine sat there in his seat thinking. He was mesmerized by Kurt's performance, he new he was falling for him... he was falling fast and hard. But he couldn't help it... and that scared the shit out of him!

* * *

Blaine walked into Spanish 15 minuets late, he just ignored the looks he got from people and went to sit next to Brittany at the back of the class. He noticed that Kurt was sat next to her... He pulled out his phone to text Brittany.

_**Hey Britt.-Blaine**_** x**

Brittany got her phone out smiled at Blaine and started typing.

_**Hi!;)-Brittany x**_

Blaine smiled and replied instantly...

_**Are you and Kurt friends again?-Blaine x**_

_**Yepp!;)-Brittany x**_

_**Good!(: Britt, who's 'Chandler'?-Blaine x**_

_**Ughh, Don't even talk about the Elf... maybe I would like him if he stopped flirting with Kurt all the time!-Britt x**_

Blaine froze... i didn't want Kurt to think about dating this guy... Blaine's phone suddenly buzzed again.

**_Why do care Blaine? You jealous?;)-Brittany x__  
_**

_Maybe... a little bit..._**_Ha, _****_no...-Blaine x_  
**

_**Okay then... but all i know is that Kurt's might date him. Oh look Kurt just got a text from the elf himself. It says...'Can you sing into my voicemail? i want to make your voice my ringtone.;)-Chandler xoxo' ugh, cheesy right!? -Brittany x**_

_**You have gotta be shitting me...-Blaine x**_

Blaine looked passed Brittany and over to Kurt, he was on his phone and he was blushing deep scarlet. Blaine could feel the jealousy building up inside of him, his stomach hurt and he couldn't help but think about if he does date 'The Elf' Blaine would be all alone, and he would have no chance with him... god he really was falling for this boy... Blaine grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom. Ignoring the looks he got from people, Mr Schue's voice shouting for him to stop and sit back down. He ignored Brittany shouting **"Blaine? Where you going?"** He didn't want to talk to anyone... he just wanted to get away.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! Brittany and Kurt are friends again! :) sorry this chapter is proper short but i'm writing the next one now. xoxoxo**

******Review Replies: xxx**

******klaineC0lfer: hahaha! i have no idea what to say to that! xox;)**

******unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: awhh! Thank you ;)xox**

******Sofia Michelle: haha! yay, im happy you love it! xox**

******the-power-of-love: heeyy! Im happy you liked it! and heres you Kurttany back again! *Whoopwhoop!*xoxo**

******guest: heres more! ;)xoxo**


	11. IDontWannaFallInLovexx

_**A/n: **__**warning sexual references and swearing!**_

_****__**I think its time for some Klaine! *whoopwhoop!* hope you like it! sorry it took so long to update xoxoxoxox**_

* * *

_****__**AND OH MY GOD THERES GONNA BE A KLAINE WEDDING!:)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

Kurt sat through the rest of Spanish wondering were Blaine went... he didn't want to care so much but he couldn't help it... he was falling in love with that boy. But he hid the feelings about the boy because he knew he would just get hurt. The bell went and everyone got out of their seats and left the class. Kurt was walking down the hall to his next lesson, he was late, but he didn't care. He walked into the auditorium and sat in his hiding spot, it was above the audience where some performers sing from sometimes, he knew nobody would find him there. He sat down and made himself comfy and then heard the doors open and shut as someone walked in and climbed onto the stage. The lights came on as Kurt stood to watch the boy. He couldn't make out who it was from up here until the music started playing.

_**Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack**_

It was Blaine, he was singing and he was freaking amazing. Kurt just stood there jaw dropped, eyes wide.

**_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_**

Kurt was impressed by the stunning boys voice, he couldn't help but stare at him.

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_**

_Wait a sec, is he singing about someone?_ Blaine looked so passionate and beautiful.

**_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_**

Kurt couldn't help but get down, he was mesmerized by the voice.

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_**

At this point Kurt was walking down the through the audience seats.

**_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_**

Kurt went back stage and walked to the side of the stage to watch the boy.

**_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into_**

** flames**

When Blaine saw Kurt stood there they just stared into each other's eyes while he carried on singing._  
_

Kurt walked slowly towards him until they were close, still keeping eye contact.

**_You___**** make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Wo**n't let it show

**_so I'm, _****_Puttin' my defences up_**

_Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand making it obvious he was singing to him and he meant the lyrics he was singing._

**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_ (x2)**

* * *

Blaine had walked so they were kissing distance... Still keeping eye contact. He had the huge urge to kiss the boy again, Kurt felt the exact same way. After a few more seconds of silent eye contact, Both boys couldn't help themselves... They both lent in closer and pressed their lips against one another's. Blaine had never experienced this kind of kiss before, but something told him that this kiss was his first _real_ one. It was gentle, beautiful, sweet and passionate... It was perfect. Blaine lifted his hand to cup Kurt's cheek, feeling his soft porcelain skin. Both boys pulled away for air blushing deep scarlet. They stared at each other in comfortable silence for a few seconds looking deep into each others eyes. Blaine knew he was falling for this boy... he just didn't want to believe it. He needed to 'put his defenses up' Or he would be in danger, he would ruin Kurt and break his own heart. **"I gotta go..."** Said Blaine. He ran out of the auditorium and into the hallway leaving Kurt alone with his jaw dropped onto the floor.

* * *

_What the fuck just happened?_ Kurt asked himself walking off the stage. _He just freaking kissed me and ran away... what the fuck?! He can't just leave me like that! What does this make us now?_ Kurt sighed to himself and walked out into the hall. He walked down the hall and into the choir room it was time for Glee Club. He sat down next to Brittany saying nothing, he was in deep thought about the kiss... about everything. Brittany looked at Kurt and said **"Hey Kurtie!"** Kurt didn't say anything back... he didn't hear her. He was still thinking about Blaine. She lighty hit his arm and said **"Kurt?"**

Kurt realized Brittany was talking to him and said** "Hey Britt."**

**"Are you okay?"**

Kurt just nodded and Brittany frowned. **"Kurt whats wrong?"**

**"Nothing..."**

**"Yeah there is I can tell when your lying!"**

**"Fine..."** Kurt turned his voice into a whisper**"Blaine... and I... err..."**

**"What? What did you do...?"**

**"We..-"**

* * *

Kurt stopped talking to see Blaine stood at the doorway, he looked around, avoiding eye contact with Kurt and sat down in the front row next to Finn. Mr Schue walked in a few seconds later** "Sorry i'm late guys!"**

**"Detention Will."** smirked Blaine, Mr Schue just rolled his eyes and carried on with what he was doing. Blaine was going to say something bitchy back but he just didn't care. all he cared about was the fact that he just had the most amazing kiss ever from the most beautiful, caring boy he has ever met... and he really didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to just ignore it. He wanted to ignore his feelings for the boy, he wanted to forget the kiss never happened, but he knew he couldn't. That kiss was better then all the freaking sex he had ever had in his life... it was good... really good... magical even. They. were. magical. But he couldn't risk it... he would hurt him, he would break his heart... and that would kill Blaine. He knew he had to hide his love away.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but wonder about what was going to happen now. That was his first kiss and there was fireworks... but did Blaine see them? Blaine was singing about him... about _him_. _HIM_... at least it looked like it... then they kissed. _So i think... maybe... that he meant it. _Kurt thought_ Maybe he actually likes me... Ha. Yeah. Ha. NO..._

**"You okay Kurt?"** Asked Mercedes.** "Kurt... KURT!?"**

**"What? Oh yeah I'm fine..."** said Kurt causing Mercedes to give him a confused look. She was about to say something when Kurt's phone vibrated. Kurt grabbed it from his pocked and his heart sank when it wasn't from Blaine...

_**Hey Beautiful! Do you wanna go to the Lima Bean**_** later?:)-Chandler xxx**

Kurt couldn't help his sudden blush as he read the message.

**_Hi, yeah okay... meet you there after school?-Kurt x_**

**_I'll meet you at your car! My schools not far away... i'll walk for you ;)-Chandler xxxx_**

**_Okay:)-Kurt x_**

Brittany glanced at Kurt and smiled thinking about her two boys getting together... _What will there cute name be? Burt? Blurt? Kuine... no that's just weird..._ she started writing the names she thought of on her hand... she still didn't like any of them. The beautiful cheerleader wanted something sweet, adorable and just something that rolls off the tongue. **"Hey, what you doin?"** she smiled.

**"Hi, nothing just texting..." **Kurt answered.

**"Who?"**

**"Chandler, why?"**

Brittany just looked confused... more confused then normal.

**"The Elf..." **Said Kurt.

**"Oh, What did he say?"**

**"I'm just gonna go have coffee with him later..."**

**"Oh err... okay." **She glanced at Blaine in front of her. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Blaine walked down the hall and stopped at his locker. it was the end of the day and Blaine was throwing everything in is locker when he heard a sweet voice behind him. **"Hey Blaine."** smiled Brittany he turned to see the girl smiled.

**"Hi Britt. You okay?"**

**"Yeah, I guess..."** They started walking down the hall and they spoke. Blaine was about to speak when Santana came up behind them and said **"Hey Britt, Britt..."** she looked at Blaine and added** "gel boy."**

**"I don't wear that much hair gel anym-"**

**"I don't care..." **she smirked **"I gotta go... see you tomorrow Britt! It's your bithday remember, its gonna be great!" **she gave Brittany a hug and turned to walk away.** "Bye Blainers..."**

**"Bye Santana." **Brittany smiled. Blaine noticed how Santana seemed to change her attitude when it came to Brittany... she wasn't... well... a bitch.

**"So it's your birthday tomorrow?" **Blaine asked as they walked through the door and into the McKinley parking lot.

**"Yeah..." **smiled Brittany.

**"Well I'm gonna get you something!"**

**"You don't have to..."**

**"I want to Britt, your my friend." **Brittany just smiled at him... she liked Blaine he was a good friend.

**"Your sweet Blainey, I thought you were just a badass?"**

**"I am but i can be nice when i want to be... you better not tell anyone though?"**

**"Promise."** she laughed.

**"Goo-"** Blaine started but looked over to Kurt with someone he didn't know. It was a guy, he was blonde and looked really perky. He was obviously flirting with Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but feel the jealously build up inside of him.** "Who's that?"**

Brittany turned to see what he was looking at. Her face fell as she saw the elf as she really didn't like that guy. **"Err... thats Chandler."**

* * *

**_A/n: Heeeyyy! I hope you liked the chapter... xoxoxo_**

**_I've made a community with Magicspark228 why dont you check it out? It's called 'Everything Klaine! xoxo'_**

**_ community/Everything-Klaine-xoxo/110183/_**

**Review Replies: ;)xoxo**

**Lara . am : Yep! just a little! xoxo**

**Cooknode85: here you go! ;)xoxo**

**klaineC0lfer: haha. yep 'oh dear' xoxo**

**the-power-of-love: well yes Blaine can just stand there 'cos he is freaking beautiful! I'm glad you liked the make up for Kurttany xoxoxo**

**Sofia Michelle: will do! xoxoxo**

**icrazygirldealwithit: lalala.. thank you so much! lalala :)xx**

**icrazygirldealwithit: yep! did you like it tho? xoxo**

**ILuv Sterek: hahahaha. I'm glad you like it! and yes the world is right again! did you like the make up bettween them? HMM... what do you think of this chapter?xxxx**

**hyled: hey! i update as much as i can... i try at least 1 every 2 days... but school has been taking up most of my ;)**


	12. Boyfriends xo

**_Happy Glee Day!;)xoxo_**

**_Hey everybody... I wanted to give you REALLY short chapter, I'm sorry its so freaking short but i hope ya like it! :)xxxx_**

**_A/n: Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language_**

* * *

Kurt leaned against his car while Chandler was talking to him. He knew the boy had a crush on him and he's not that bad looking. He's cute... not Blaine Anderson cute... but cute. He was rambling on about something he did, normally he would listen, but he wasn't. Kurt didn't care about what chandler did, all he knew was he made him feel good. But that kiss made him feel better then good. Chandler was okay but did he want to date him after that kiss? Ha, no... the answer was no he didn't. He knew he wanted Blaine... but will he break his heart?

**"Kurt?" **asked Chandler

**"Mm?" **Kurt suddenly snapped back to reality.

**"Are you listening to me?" **

**"Oh... yeah sorry."**

**"You okay?" **Chandler frowned and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

**"Yeah." **Kurt smiled at him.

**"See ya tomorrow White boy!" **shouted Mercedes when she was walking past.

**"Bye!" **shouted Kurt looking over to were she was. At the school entrance was Blaine talking to Brittany, they were both smiling and talking, Kurt loved how nice Blaine was to Brittany. Blaine looked over to Kurt and Chandler. Kurt just looked away and smiled at Chandler.

* * *

**"What's he doing here?"** Asked Blaine with his eyes fixed on the blonde elf.

**"There going to the Lima Bean i think... why do you care so much?" **Brittany asked with a smile.

**"I don't..." **Blaine couldn't help the pang of jealousy when he found out they were going somewhere... together..._but that doesn't mean their dating though... right? _**"Are they dating?"**

**"Kurt says their just friends..."**

**"Chester obviously wants more..." **Blaine still had his eyes fixed on them. Chandler suddenly gave Kurt a hug... but not a normal hug like how Kurt hugs Brittany... it was a hug that showed Chandler really did wanted more and it lasted way too long. And with that Blaine forgot about everything else apart from Kurt... he wanted that boy and he wanted him now. Blaine's jealousy had taken over his whole freaking body and before he knew it... he was walking over to Kurt, Brittany following behind him.

**"Err... hey Blai-" **Kurt started to say awkwardly. But got interrupted with Blaine's lips on his own. Blaine was kissing him again. Kurt's suddenly snapped out of his shock and began responding to it. There were fireworks again... they had something. And both boys knew it. At first it was because of jealousy but after a few seconds it was passionate and sweet just like before. Chandler gasped and stood there in shook while Brittany was jumping up and down, smiling and clapping excitedly. They finally pulled away for air staring into each others eyes. Kurt was speechless and both boys' hearts were beating so hard they was pretty sure everyone could hear them.

**"Can we need to talk... please?"** asked Blaine staring deep into the other boys soft beautiful eyes.

**"I... err... okay."** was all Kurt could get out. He looked at Chandler **"I... errm... can we do this another time?"**

**"Mmm... sure"** said Chandler his eyes jumping from Kurt to Blaine.** "I'll text you later, Kurt."**

**"Bye..." **With that Chandler walked away. And both Kurt and Blaine turned to Brittany who had a sweet, innocent smile.

**"Can we just have some privacy?"** asked Blaine kindly.

**"Oh yeah, sure." **Smiled Brittany. She looked away... but didn't move.

**"Brittany...?"**

She looked back **"Yeah?"**

**"Were gonna go... bye Britt." **said Kurt.

**"See you tomorrow Britt, Britt."** winked Blaine.

**"Okay... Bye!" **smiled Brittany, she waved and walked away, leaving Kurt and Blaine together alone. They stood there in an awkward silence for the next few moments.

**"So..."** said Blaine **"I...err-"****  
**

**"What is this?" **asked Kurt **"What does all this make us?"**

**"I... don't know."**

**"Look Blaine, I don't wanna be one of those people you just fool around with and hurt the next day... I want a real relationship." **Kurt sighed. **"I want somebody who will be there for me, who will lo-like me for who I am. I need someone who won't hurt me..."**

**"I... we..."** Blaine took the boys hand** "All I know is that I want you Kurt. Your most beautiful guy i have ever seen, inside and out. Your special... I mean kissing you is way better then all the stupid, worthless sex I've had in my life. Kissing you is freaking magic Kurt. I... really like you. I always have... ever since i first saw you. I mean, t****his whole dating thing is new for me, but we have something... and I wanna give it a try. Do you?**"

Kurt had no idea how to respond to that... but Kurt knew he wanted the boy. But the words wouldn't come out... he was freaking speechless. **"I... we... I..." **Kurt looked into the boys beautiful, hazel eyes again and knew** "I wanna try this too." **both boys smiled and Kurt gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips. Blaine took his hand and kissed it. **"So i guess were dating now..."**

**"I guess we are." **Smiled Blaine.

**"Like boyfriends..." **

**"Mm, Like boyfriends."**

* * *

**_A/n: Once again I'm so sorry it's so short... i hope you liked it though! ;)xo_**

**_AND PLEASE READ MY FRIEND unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows 's FANFICS! I love them;') and i wrote the sex scene for one of them soooo... check it out:')xoxo_**

**_Review Replies:xo_**

**_unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: YAY!:)xoxoxo_**

**_Guest: thank you so much!:)xxxx_**

**_Sofia Michelle: Haha... here's the move;)xxxx_**

**_the-power-of-love: thank you:)xo And i did a little jealous Blaine in this one but there will be more...?xxxx_**

**_klaineC0lfer: yepp! haha xxxx_**

**_Magicspark228: Thank you:')xoxo And yes... he is 'The Elf'.. he does look like one though... maybe a garden knome?xxxx_**


	13. Aimee,HappyBirthdayBrittany!

_**A/n: sorry it took so long and its not even long! i'm so sorry. I will try to update way more! ivie finally figured out what i want Blaine's past to be like! so yeah. enjoy xxxxxx**_

_**Warning: Sexual References and Mild Language.**_

* * *

Kurt woke up to his phone vibrating. He grabbed it and grinned like a Cheshire cat at the name that came on the screen.

_**Good morning babe;)-Blaine xxxx**_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the fact he put babe, he wasn't annoyed, he kinda liked it now.

_**Good morning:)-Kurt xxx**_

_**Can you drive me to school?-Blaine xxxx**_

_**Yeah, I'll pick you up, were do you live?-Kurt xxx**_

_**No. It's fine... I'll come over to yours and then we can drive to school. Thanks baby:)-Blaine xxxx**_

_**Okay then.-Kurt xxx**_

Kurt smiled but couldn't help but wonder why Blaine didn't want Kurt to come round to his house. _I mean were dating now..._ Kurt's phone started vibrating and playing his 'heart attack' ringtone, it reminded him of Blaine. He grabbed it and answered the phone, it was Santana.

**"Hi Lady lips. Remember its Britt's birthday today! Are you still coming to her surprise party?" **asked Santana.

**"Yeah definitely!"**

**"Okay. You have baked the cake right?"**

**"Yeah! It's all taken care of."**

**"It better be. This has to be awesome." **

Kurt suddenly wondered why she was putting so much pressure on herself... _I mean it's like Britt is the only thing she cares about... _**"Santana..."**

**"Yes, Lady Hummel?"**

**"How come you care about Brittany so much? I mean your really nice and kind to her... but not to anybody else."**

**"I... she..."** she paused.** "Look that doesn't matter! Just make sure your there!" **Then she just hung up. He had so many questions going round in his head... _Why doesn't Blaine want me over...? What am i gonna do about the cake?! Whats going on with Santana and Brittany...?_ he made a mental note to ask Blaine about everything when he comes over. He got up to get a quick shower and do his skin moisturizing routine.

* * *

Blaine looked in the kitchen for something to eat, there wasn't really anything left apart from 2 juice boxes and a scrap of cereal and milk. Blaine grabbed them, put everything on the small table and began pouring the cereal and milk into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. As he put the spoon down next to the bowl a little girl with beautiful hazel eyes and long dark curly hair came in and gave him a hug. The girl was wearing a cute little pink dress that Blaine had bought for her the day before.

**"Come on Aimee."** smiled Blaine lifting his 4 year old little sister onto a chair. He pushed the bowl towards her and handed her a spoon... there wasn't enough for both Aimee and himself so he gave her it. **"Eat your cereal."**

**"Why don't you eat any Blainey?"** askedthe adorable little girl quirking her head to the side; she must of got that off he older brother.

**"'Cos I'm not hungry little darling." **he sat down next to her and smiled. Aimee ate her cereal and kissed her big brothers cheek.

**"What are we doing today Blainey?"**

**"Your going to preschool to draw me an amazing rainbow... and i'm going to school to get smart." **he lifted Aimee off the chair, grabbed a hair brush and began brushing her hair carefully, making sure he didn't hurt her.

**"I'm gonna draw a rainbow with a unicorn on it!"**

Blaine smiled and put her hair into sweet little pigtails on the sides of her head; Blaine had always made sure she looked good. **"Have you brushed you teeth?"**

**"Yeahhh..." **Blaine raised an eyebrow at her making her burst out laughing. **"No..."**

**"Mmm... go brush them."**

**"No."**

**"Aimee..."**

**"I don't wanna!"**

**"I'll do anything..."**

**"Hmm..."** she tapped her finger on her chin to show that she was thinking.** "Sing to me then i'll brush my teeth!"**

**"Pinkie swear?" **He held out his pinkie and smiled when Aimee wrapped her own around it.

**"Pinkie swear."**

**"Alright... what should I sing?" **Blaine picked up his guitar and sat Aimee on the table so she was a bit higher up.

**"Sun!" **she clapped her hands excitedly.

**"Hmm..."** Blaine knew which song she meant, it was her favorite.** "****Okay but we have to be quiet so that mum doesn't wake up."**

Aimee nodded. Blaine kissed her on the cheek and began to play his guitar quietly.

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_  
_**And I say it's all right**_

_**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**_  
_**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_  
_**And I say it's all right**_

Aimee smiled and started swaying along to the music.

**_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_**  
_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here **_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_  
_**And I say it's all right**_

**"You gonna sing with me at this part Little Darling?" **asked Blaine causing a huge nod from Aimee.

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_  
_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_  
_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_  
_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_  
_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_

Aimee stopped singing because that was the only part she knew.

_**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**_  
_**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**_

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_  
_**And I say it's all right**_

Blaine leaned closer to he and touched his forehead against hers and giving her a little Eskimo kiss.

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

Blaine felt tears come to his eyes as he finished the last song.

_**It's all right, it's all right.**_

As soon as he finished he got a huge hug from Aimee. **"Thank you Blainey. I'll go brush my teeth now." **Blaine put her down and she ran to brush her teeth. He put his guitar down and wiped the tears away from is eyes as he didn't want his 'Little Darling' to see him crying. Especially when she wouldn't now why yet... she was too young. It brought tears to his eyes every time but he still sung it for her because that song meant a lot to him, his mum and Aimee. His mum used to sing it to Blaine but stopped because it just brought back too many bad memories and she's hardly ever awake or out of bed anyway.

**"Done!" **Aimee beamed from the doorway she had her bag and her shoes on so she was ready to go.

**"Good girl."** He smiled** "Now lets get you to preschool." **Blaine put his jacket on and grabbed Brittany's birthday present. They walked out of the house, Blaine locked the door behind him and they walked hand in hand to preschool.

* * *

Kurt was dressed and ready to go he had finished Brittany's cake and but he still had to go get her present. He decided he would go straight after school. He realized he hadn't wished Brittany a happy birthday yet so he grabbed his phone found her name and called her.

After a few rings she answered. **"Hello Kurtie!"**

**"Hey Brittany!" **Kurt smiled **"_Happy Birthday to You, _****_Happy Birthday to You, _****_Happy Birthday Dear Brittany, _****_Happy Birthday to You!"_**

**_"_Awh! thank you Kurt!"**

**"Your welcome!"**

**"Kurt..."**

**"yeah?"**

**"Are you and Blaine going out now?!"** Brittany was practically screaming now.** "I mean saw the kiss! MY DOLPHINS ARE FINALLY DATING! AWH! YOUR GONNA GET MARRIED! YA-"**

**"Wow! Calm it Britt!"**

**"Are you though?!"**

**"Okay..." **Kurt paused for effect. **"YES! We are. I'm dating him."**

Brittany screamed down the phone... yes SCREAMED. Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure she didn't burst his ear drum. When she finished he said **"Calm down Brittany."**

**"How can I?! My Dolphins are dating!"**

**"Yes... and I'm happy. But I'm not putting all my future happiness on it."**

**"Oh... well how did it happen anyway?! I saw the kiss then i left..."**

**"Well... I told him i want a real relationship and he took my hand and said all he knew was that he wanted to be with me and that i'm the most beautiful guy he has ever seen. inside and out."**

**"Awwwww!"**

**"He said that im special and kissing me is magic and is way better then all the sex he has ever had. ****Then he said that 'dating' is new for him but he wants to give it a try with me because we have something."**

**"Awhh! I'm so happy!" **then she paused, obviously thinking about something. **"Is this what having a stroke feels like? Because i like it!"**

Kurt laughed to himself and Burt walked into the room. Burt said **"Hey Kiddo, can I talk to you?"**

**"Sure dad." **Kurt smiled **"I gotta go Britt... yeah... yep... okay... bye... I love you too!" **Kurt put his phone down and looked up at his dad. **"Hey dad."**

**"Hi Kurt."**

**"Whats up?"**

**"I was walking past and I heard something about you dating?"**

**"Oh..." **Kurt blushed **"I... yeah. It's Blaine Anderson..."**

**"The guy who came over to do that school project with you?"**

**"Yeah him."**

**"Okay... Just be careful. Okay?" **Burt said seriously **"And use protection."**

**"Wow...Dad! We haven't done anything! And i'm not ready yet."**

**"Well... alright. Just make sure your okay. And I'm here if you need me."**

**"Thanks Dad. I love you."**

**"I love you too Kiddo... Tell Brittany I say Happy Birthday."**

**"I will."**

Burt walked out of the room leaving Kurt blushing thinking about the conversation they just had. Then there was a knock at the door. Kurt grabbed his stuff and ran down the stairs. He opened the door to see Blaine stood there with his charming smile looking amazingly sexy in his tight skinny jeans.

**"Hey beautiful."** said Blaine.

**"Hi." **Kurt smiled blushing crimson. **"Come on... Lets go."**

* * *

Kurt shut the door behind him and walked passed Blaine and over to his car. Blaine followed him and couldn't help but stare and think about how freaking sexy Kurt's ass looked in his really tight red skinny jeans. They got into the car and Blaine was was still practically drooling over the boy sat next to him.

**"You okay?" **Kurt asked.

Blaine suddenly realized that Kurt was talking to him and looked back up to him. **"Definitely. But holy crap..."**

**"What?"**

**"You look so freaking sexy in those jeans."**

Kurt blushed staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine still loved it when he did that... he loved it even more every time it happened. **"You really think so?"**

Blaine nodded looking at the boys beautiful lips Kurt noticed and licked his lips. Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's lip wanting to explore. Kurt happy opened his mouth and let out a groan when Blaine's tongue was feeling every inch of the boys mouth. They finally pulled apart when Blaine's phone vibrated, he grabbed it and read the text.

_**Hey Blaine!;)-Britt x**_

Blaine smiled and replied as Kurt smiled and started the car and started to drive to school.

_**Hi Britt. Happy Birthday:)-Blaine x**_

_**Thank you:)-Britt x**_

Blaine put his phone away and looked back to Kurt... he still couldn't believe he was his.**  
**

* * *

_**A/n: Heeyy! I hope you liked the chapter! tell me what you think! Did you like Aimee? xxxxx**_

_**-x-**_

_**Songs used:**_

_**'Here comes the Sun - The Beatles'**_

_**-x-**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Sofia Michelle: Awhh! hahaha... Im so happy your happy with it!:)xxxxxx**_

_**klaineC0lfer: yayyy! xxx**_

_**unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: *whoopwhoop!* haha! Love you too piglet! xxx**_

_**the-power-of-love: Very hot;)! I might do more jealous Kurt and/or Blaine soon!**_

_**Magicspark228: YAYYYYY! hahaha xxxxxx**_


	14. Brittanys birthday xx

_**A/n: Warning: Sexual references and Mild language.**_

* * *

Kurt drove into the school parking lot and found a space. Before they got out of the car Kurt wanted to ask Blaine the questions that were going around in his head earlier but he just didn't know what to say. Blaine turned to look at Kurt and knew he was thinking about something...

**"Kurt, are you okay?" **asked Blaine putting his hand onto Kurt's. Kurt smiled as he looked at their hands and then to Blaine.

**"Yeah... i guess." **Said Kurt. **"I just... err" **Kurt thought he should start off with the question that wasn't really anything to do with them. **"Have you noticed Santana's attitude towards Britt... and then toward everybody else."**

**"Yeah, I have actually I mean she's always really sweet and caring when it comes to Brittany but if it's anybody else she is a complete bitch."**

**"Yeah... anyway... It's Brittany's birthday!" **Kurt grinned.

**"Yeah I know." **Blaine smiled. **"Did you get her anything?"**

**"I have to go pick it up after school... what about you?"**

**"I got her this..." **Blaine passed Kurt the little box he had in his pocket. Kurt opened the box and inside it was a cute silver necklace with a rainbow charm on it. **"Do you think she'll like it?"**

Kurt's face it up at the sweet little gift. **"She is gonna love it! It's so cute!" **Blaine smiled as Kurt handed him the box back. **"Hey, it's her surprise birthday party tonight!"**

**"Really? Cool."**

**"Are you coming?"**

**"I..." **Blaine froze, he had to make sure Aimee was okay.

**"Blaine...? Can you come with me? Please?"**

**"Sure." **Blaine made a mental note to tuck Aimee in, get her to sleep then go to the party with Kurt. It was gonna be okay. Kurt smiled and gave him a little chaste kiss on the lips. They got out of the car and Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own. Everyone stopped and stared with their mouths in an 'o' at what they saw... the really hot badass new boy and the 'freak' from glee club. Together. Holding hands.

**"Why is everyone looking at us?" **asked Kurt quietly so that only Blaine could hear him.

**"'Cos you look absolutely stunning." **gushed Blaine pulling their intertwined hands up to his lips to kiss Kurt's soft porcelain skin. Kurt blushed and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Blaine grabbed his pink sunglasses from his jeans and put them on as he gave Kurt a charming smile which made the boy's blush even brighter and made Blaine's heart practically beat out of his chest... _What is this boy doing to me?_ He asked himself as they walked hand in hand into school.

* * *

Kurt went to put a book in his locker when Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his wast and kissed his neck. **"Hello beautiful." **He smiled.

Kurt turned round to face him and said **"Hello." **He gave him a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. Blaine smiled into another kiss this one was deeper and more passionate after a few seconds they pulled away for air.

**"Hey Kurtie!****" **Brittany smiled coming up behind Kurt and Blaine. **"Hi Blaine!"**

**"Hey ****Britt!" **Kurt grinned and pulled the girl into a hug. **"Happy Birthday!"**

**"Thanks!"**

**"Hi Britt, Britt."** Blaine smiled** "Happy birthday."**

**"Thank you."**

**"I got you something..." **Blaine grinned as he pulled out the little box in his pocket. **"I told you I would!"**

**"What is it?" **Brittany smiled innocently. Blaine opened the box for her and handed her it. Her face lit up and her smile turned into a huge grin. **"It's a rainbow!"**

**"Yeah... do you like it?"**

**"I love it!" **Brittany squealed giving Blaine a huge hug. **"It's amazing!"**

**"DO you wanna wear it?" **Asked Kurt Brittany just nodded. Blaine took the box from her hand and got the necklace out of it. He gave her the empty box and put the necklace on.

**"Thanks Blaine!" **Brittany giggled and watched as the boys took each others hand. Her smile turned even brighter. **"Aww." **Blaine smiled as Kurt blushed scarlet. **"I think iv'e got a name for you!"**

**"What?" **Asked Blaine.

**"A couple name!" **She paused for effect. **"Klaine" **Brittany looked at them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**"But Kurt only has one letter..." **Said Blaine.

**"I don't mind... 'Klaine' It just rolls of the tongue!" **Kurt smiled.

**"Okay... 'Klaine' it is then!"** Blaine grinned.

**"Yay!" **Brittany smiled. The bell went and they walked down the hall to Mr Schue's Spanish class.

* * *

Kurt, Blaine and Brittany walked into Spanish and sat in their usual seats at the back with Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Finn and Rachel.

**"Good morning everybody." **said Mr Schue as he put his bag down onto his desk. As he sat down Blaine took out his phone and started listening to music. **"Okay lets do this... Artie Abrams?"**

**"Here." **smiled Artie.

Mr Schue looked back down at his sheet and let out an irritated sigh at the next name. **"Is there any chance that Blaine Anderson is here yet...?"**

**"Blaine..." **said Kurt nudging him.

Blaine pulled out an ear phone and looked up at him. **"yes baby?"**

Kurt smiled and nodded his head over to Mr Schue.

Blaine looked over **"I'm here." **he smirked.

Mr Schue looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. **"Oh really... and why did you decide to actually show up on time today?"**

**"I was with Kurt." **Blaine paused to wink at Kurt making him blush. **"And the bell went... so I decided to walk with him."**

**"Right..."** He raised an eyebrow.** "well maybe you should stay near Kurt more..."**

**"Oh I will be!" **Smirked Blaine putting an arm around Kurt.

**"Wanky." **smirked Santana.

**"Thank you Santana! Okay... lets just get on with the lesson..." **Mr Schue carried on saying names and writing who is and isn't here. **"Okay... first of all your going to do these worksheets..." **said Mr Schue. He handed the sheets to Mike at the front. **"Hand them out for me please." **Mike did as he was told and everyone looked down at the work... **"okay everyone... translate the words on the sheet. And after that translate the sentences. And no talking..." **Everyone, except Blaine, got their pens out and began the work.

Blaine turned to Kurt **"Can I borrow a pen baby?" **

Kurt looked up at him and got him a pen **"Sure." **he smiled. Santana, Mercedes and Brittany all turned to Kurt and Blaine.

**"So... are you too dating now?" **asked Mercedes. Puck, Finn and Rachel heard what Mercedes said and They turned to face them tool.

Kurt just bit his lip and Blaine said **"Yeah we are." **

**"aww." **smiled Mercedes. Kurt blushed as Blaine started nibbling on his neck.

**"and again... wanky." **said Santana a little too loud, making everyone laugh.

Mr Schue looked up at her and said **"No talking Santana."**

**"sorry."** smirked Santana.

* * *

_**A/n: hmmm... this one is so short. sorry guys... but i hope you liked it! ive been so busy with school and stuff xxxxxxxx**_

**_Review Replies:_**

**_Sofia Michelle: Do you like Aimee? And don't worry you will find everything out soon!;')xxx_**

**_klaineC0lfer: haha. thank you xxxxx_**

**_unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: YAY! But oh my god... an eskimo kiss is were they press the tips of their noses together:') love you xxxxxxx_**

**_Magicspark228: ahaha... yeah he does;). And i know there is... but all will be revealed soon! xxxxx_**


	15. MaybeThere'sAReasonILoveHimxo xo

_**A/n: hiiiiii, how you like this chapter. A little Wemma in this one... they are talking about Blaine but oh well! Enjoy xoxoxo**_

_**Warnings: sexual references and mild language.**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Xoxo**_

* * *

While Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Santana attempted the work Mr Schue had set for them, Puck was asleep on his desk, Brittany was drawing in crayon and Blaine was watching Kurt. He couldn't get over how god damn sexy the boy was. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes staring at him and looked up from his paper. **"You okay Blaine?" **He smiled sweetly.

**"Mmm..." **Blaine winked **"Your just so god damn sexy I cant keep my eyes off you."**

Kurt blushed deep scarlet and looked at the floor, grinning like a mad man. Blaine's heart raced as Kurt's blush got deeper as he complimented the beautiful boy. Brittany looked up from her drawing and smiled as she watched her two dolphins flirt and stare at each other. **"Your such cuties." **she smiled. Kurt and Blaine turned to her and smiled at her innocence. Brittany grinned at them and started drawing again.

**"We are aren't we." **Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear making him shiver in delight. Kurt nodded sweetly and looked back down at his work. Blaine just sat there staring at him for the rest of the lesson. Just before he dismissed the class, Mr Schue walked around and collected the work. He smiled until he got to Blaine who hadn't done anything.

**"Why haven't you done the work Anderson?" **He glared. Everyone turned to watch them.

Blaine looked up at him and smirked **"Donno."**

**"Well what have you been doing all lesson?"**

Blaine pretended to think about it and then answered **"Well... I've been chatting, flirting with Kurt..." **everyone smiled and lots of '**awhh**'s were gushed as Kurt blushed again.

Mr Schue sighed **"Detention... and you will be doing this work for homework."**

**"No I wont..." **smirked Blaine sinking further into his chair.

**"Yes you will."**

**"Look Will, There's no point in giving me homework 'cos I just don't do it." **Blaine crossed his arms and gave him a bitchy glare.

**"Well then looks like you'll be in detention a lot then..." **Mr Schue turned to the class and dismissed them. **"Oh and Blaine wait..." **he waited until Blaine looked back up at him everyone had gone now so it was just him and the boy he really couldn't deal with. **"Here... you better show up." **He handed him a slip of paper that said...

**_Lunchtime_ _Detention-__S11_**.

_-__Mr Schuster._

**"Do you really think I'm going to listen to you?" **he smirked standing up.

**"Alright that's enough Blaine." **Said Mr Schue stepping forward.

**"Your the one that got me kicked out of my old school 'cos you just didn't know what to do with me. I mean you cant even do your job right! Your not very good at Spanish and I mean seriously... I heard what happened with your ex-wife Terri... were you really that naïve to believe that she was actually pregnant? And now aren't you dating that guidance councillor with OCD? Big step up there Will!" **he said sarcastically.

**"Shut it Blaine." **Mr Schue warned clenching his fists.

**"Oh, did I hit a nerve there? What you going to do? Hit me!?" **Blaine chuckled. Mr Schue just turned around and left the room he was pissed.

* * *

**"oh my god... I hate him!" **Mr Schue practically screamed walking into Emma Pillsbury, the guidance councillor (and his girlfriends) office.

Emma looked up at him surprised **"Who?"**

**"Blaine Devon Anderson..."** he ran his fingers through his curly hair and continued** "I hate him... I know it's not right to say that about a student but seriously. Oh my god. He just knows exactly what to say to push me." **He let put a huge sigh an. Sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

emma looked at him for a moment and took hold of his hand. **"You don't hate him Will..."** Mr Shue looked up at her as if she was crazy. She noticed and carried on. **" you hate that he knows how to push you... And your worried that one day he will push you over the edge. And I mean maybe he has a reason for being like this...maybe he needs someone to be there for him."**

Will thought about what Emma was saying carefully, he knew she was right. **"Your right... I... I need to figure this out. I need to make peace, or at least try to. and I need him to know i will be there for him from now on.****"** He gave her hand a quick squeeze and smiled.** "why are you so smart...?"** emma smiled as he stood up and kissed her on the forehead. **"thank you, I love you."** He whispered into her ear.

**"your very welcome and I love you too."** She grinned.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by quickly and consisted of Kurt and Blaine staring and smiling at each other in class. The bell went for lunch and it was time for Blaine's detention. Kurt was at his locker when Blaine walked over and hugged him from behind. **"Hi."**

**"Hey." **Kurt relaxed into the hug and sighed. **"Your going to be late for detention sweetie."**

**"Yeah...but I don't care." **He stated brushing his lips over Kurt's neck making the boy's heart practically jump out of his chest.

Kurt didn't want him to go, but he had too... or he would get into way more trouble. **"Blaine," **he sighed turning to face him. **"You have to go."**

**"Aw, but what about you?"**

**"I'll be fine... I'm meeting Britt and were going to go eat lunch. It's gonna be okay."**Blaine pouted making Kurt smile.**"Blaine your going... now." **

**"Fine."** Blaine agreed leaning in for a sweet chaste kiss. **"Bye."**

**"See you later." **Kurt smiled and watched Blaine walk away. _What is this boy doing to me...?_

* * *

Blaine walked to S11 and leaned in the doorway. **"I'm actually surprised you showed up... even though your 10 minutes late..." **said Mr Schue looking up at him from his desk.

**"****I'm here aren't I." **Blaine looked around and noticed there was nobody else there.

Mr Schue stood and began leading him out of the room and down the hall. **"Come on..." **Blaine followed as Mr Schue took him to his office were the graffiti was still there. Mr Schue walked inside and carried out a bucket and two sponges. He put them on the floor and looked back to Blaine. He looked him straight into the eyes and said. **"Look, Blaine. I don't get what your trying to do... but being like this isn't going to get you anywhere." **Blaine was pretending not to listen but he was really... like _really _listening to him. **"And if you trying to get yourself kicked out, then... your out of luck. Because I've decided your not getting kicked out anytime soon. I may got rid of you last time because I couldn't handle you... but this is different now. This time your not going anywhere. And I'm going to be there for you." **Blaine scanned his face for any signs of hate, anger or lying but all he could see was how sorry and truthful it was... he really meant it, he didn't know what to say. **"Now here..." **Mr Schue said seriously tossing Blaine a sponge. **"Help me clean this up." **Blaine shrugged and began helping him. And he began to think that maybe Mr Schue wasn't that bad.

* * *

Kurt walked to the back of his Biology class and sat next to Brittany. **"Hey Britt."**

**"Hi Kurt." **smiled the blonde cheerleader. She reached for something in her backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper. **"Do you like it?" **She asked giving it to Kurt.

He opened the piece of paper and on it there was the whole Glee club (Including Blaine and Mr Schue) drawn in crayon, under a rainbow. Kurt smiled and gave her a hug. **"Awh, Brittany. Its amazing."**

**"Thanks, it's for you."**

**"Thanks Brittany."**he smiled putting the drawing into his bag.

A small blonde teacher walked into the classroom and sat at her desk. **"Hello class..." **she began to go on and on and on about whatever they were learning... but Kurt didn't care and Brittany was busy drawing something. So he decided to sit back, relax and think about Blaine. That's all he could do now... Blaine was just always on his mind. He was so amazing and charming and sexy. And just freaking b-e-a-utiful. He couldn't stop think about how much he lo-Liked him. _Not love, liked, I don't 'Love' him... do I? No, maybe... probably... yes. Yes he does... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is in love with Blaine Devon Anderson. Oh god..._

* * *

**_A/n: hope you liked the chapter! Brittany's birthday party next... Maybe hmmm xxxxx_**

**_review replies: I loveee hearing from you! Xoxo_**

**_klaineC0lfer: aww, Im glad you enjoyed it xoxoxo_**

**_unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows: yay! And yeah I forgot but yeye go you and Harry! Xxxxxx_**

**_Sofia Michelle : yeah she is! Xxxxx_**

**_guest: thank you! And here you go xxxx_**


End file.
